Roads in the Gears
by dude932
Summary: With his friends wanting to pull him out of his funk, how will Ichigo and his friends take to the world of Air Treks? Forming a Storm Rider team they'll learn tricks and master the art of Air Treks making a name for themselves, not just in Karakura Town but all over Japan making more and more people wanting to challenge them as their fame and infamy continues to grow.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been getting a ton of requests to do a Bleach/Air Gear crossover recently, so I checked the anime for Air Gear out and I've got to say, I enjoyed the hell out of it, and I'm even considering going to check the manga out. But for now I'll stick with the anime.**

**Possible Ichigo/Rika pairing**

**Possible Keigo/Mikan pairing**

**Pairing Suggestions Welcome**

* * *

The sound of his ringing phone tried to gain his attention as Ichigo laid on the grass under the shade of the large bridge over head, his school bag was tossed to the side as he enjoyed the slight breeze that flowed under the bridge from the river. It was the coolest place to be in the middle of the day. Sure he should be at school but over the last couple of weeks he just couldn't bring himself to go. The school had even threatened to kick him out and had called his Dad about his absences. Sure his Dad covered for him with the school but that didn't make Ichigo want to not go any less.

Things over the past couple of months had slowed right down for the once powerful teen. After everything was gone he found that he had lost something more then just his power, it was like he had lost his purpose. He tried to fill his days with sport or jobs but that only helped for a little while, the extra money was appreciated but he found that he couldn't enjoy himself. H

is phone started to ring again making Ichigo open his brown eyes once more to see Keigo trying to call him and he gave a small smile. Keigo was always there, trying to cheer him up or get him to do something fun. Ichigo appreciated everything his friend was doing for him. But however, Ichigo didn't want to be bothered and pressed the reject call before placing his phone back down in the grass as he closed his eyes once more claiming sleep he didn't need.

Thugs tried to come after him still although he was known through Karakura for his quick temper so even then his daily fights had dwindled down to once or twice a month more if he was lucky. Depending on who bumped into him. He was usually hanging out under the bridge if he wasn't working, not even going to school sport teams events any longer.

The friends he had that were still spiritually aware seemed to distance themselves from him. He knew they didn't do it out of spite or anything like that, it's because they were trying to protect him. He hated the fact that they thought he was weak but he couldn't blame them, because right now without his spiritual powers he was weak.

"Don't you answer your phone any more?" A familiar voice rang out making Ichigo groan slightly as he opened his eyes, turning his head to the side lazily to see Tatsuki on the cement walkway below the hill making him prop himself up on his elbows to look down at her. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he reached out for his phone and his eyes widened slightly to see he had been asleep for a couple of hours, which would explain why Tatsuki was here and not at school since school had been let out for the day.

"What's up Tatsuki?" Ichigo questioned rubbing at his eyes the tiredness in his voice from over sleeping clearly present.

"We've been trying to reach you all day, what the hell have you been doing?" She questioned as Ichigo sat up with half lidded eyes.

"I've been here." He shrugged. "Now what do ya want?" He asked through a yawn making Tatsuki sigh.

"Come on, we're hanging out with Keigo and Mizurio. They're up top on the bridge." Ichigo rose an eyebrow making Tatsuki growl beneath her breath. "Get up now before I come up there and kick your ass! Move it!" Sighing Ichigo picked his bag up while tucking his phone into his pocket before heading down the hill to the concrete path where Tatsuki was standing a bored look on her face. She slugged him in the arm before turning and walking down the path, Ichigo following after her.

They met Mizurio and Keigo atop the bridge like Tatsuki had said they had been waiting for them. After having greeted one another the four headed into the shopping district of Karakura Town. Idle chat was handled mostly by Keigo who involved everyone including Ichigo into his stories.

"So Ichigo..." Keigo started in that all to familiar voice making Ichigo roll his eyes, this wasn't the first time they had approached him about his new distance from everyone.

"Great, here it is." Ichigo sighed before Tatsuki grit her teeth and glared at him as he turned to her. "What's the catch this time Tatsuki?"

"Would you shut your mouth!" She growled at him gripping him around the neck with her arm and pulling him down to her level. "Stop being such an ass and hear us out for fucks sake!" She snapped gaining the disgusted looks of older generations around them before they moved along. Tatsuki and Ichigo glared at one another for a time before Tatsuki pushed him away. "Geeze Ichigo, you're a pain in the ass." She muttered out.

"Look, we've talked about this." Ichigo told them. "You guys don't need to worry, every thing's fine."

"Is that why you've missed more then half this term?" Mizurio questioned making Ichigo sigh as he rose a hand up to his forehead. "Ichigo, we're in our senior year now. The simple fact that you don't have to repeat last year with how much time you took off, is just credit to how smart you are. You caught up on months of missed work in weeks and Ochi-sensei saw just how much effort you were putting into your work and you didn't have to repeat. If you keep going the way you're going Ichigo you're going to have to repeat the grade, or the school might just expel you."

"Yeah... so I've been told." Ichigo sighed as the four continued to walk down the street. He knew that if he kept his absences up that the school was going to expel him, it's what his Dad had told him after he had contacted the school. But the fact of school and the idea of it... it just didn't seem... normal to him any more. He fought monsters for months, risked his life on a daily bases against people who had power far beyond anything he could of imagined and now they all just expect him to go back to school like it was nothing?

"We figured that you're probably just having a hard time adjusting coming back to school after... everything that happened you know." Keigo said folding his arms behind his head as he walked. "So we talked it over, us non spirit fighting guys... and Tatsuki." Tatsuki smacked Keigo in the back of the head making him let out an 'ow' as he rubbed the spot Tatsuki had hit. "And we came up with a plan."

"A plan?" Ichigo questioned as Keigo straightened up, nodding his head.

"We figured that you need something to keep your mind off of... well everything that's happened." Mizurio explained. "Something more fulfilling then a job or the sports teams you joined."

"Which you totally bailed on." Tatsuki huffed remembering all the times that the sports teams had come asking for Ichigo, making said teens eye twitch in annoyance at being reminded.

"So, we figured we could all do something together and hang out like we use too." Keigo grinned at him. "I mean, before everything happened we use to hang out a lot didn't we?"

"Sure, Tatsuki didn't though." Ichigo told him thrusting a thumb in Tatsuki's direction.

"Yeah well we use to hang out when we were kids, and you got no choice in the matter." Tatsuki told him. "Plus, I hung out with these two morons when you were off prancing around fighting monsters. Orihime's too busy these days with her job at the bakery and off fighting as well to hang out so I've mostly been hanging out with these two." Ichigo simply shrugged as they continued to walk through the shopping district.

"So what's the plan then?" Ichigo questioned.

"Air Treks." Mizurio told him flipping out his phone as it gave out a loud chime as he got a message.

"Air Treks?" Icihgo questioned. "You mean those motorised skates that have been advertised on TV?" He questioned having seen the ad a handful of times, even Karin had showed a slight interest in them at one time, well it was more that when the ad was one she had tilted her head slightly at the sight, but for her that was an interest... he guessed.

"Yeah! They're like totally awesome!" Keigo cheered. "I looked up some videos online..."

"We don't need to know what you look up online Keigo." Both Tatsuki and Ichigo told him making him glare at the both of them.

"Hey! Don't make me out to be some kind of pervert!" He shouted at them. "I looked up Air Trek videos! Apparently in Tokyo and other large cities, possibly even here. They have gangs using them! They totally have epic gang wars and everything!" Ichigo rose an eyebrow at that, thugs going around on roller blades, didn't sound to intimidating if you asked him... but he had seen far more intimidating situations in his time as a Soul Reaper. "Even the non gangs form Storm Rider Teams to duke it out! We could make our own! It'll be sweat!" He cheered.

"You're really into this huh Keigo?" Ichigo questioned, Keigo nodding his head.

"Ever since we came up with the idea he's been diving into it a lot." Tatsuki explained to Icihgo. "If you were at school or caring for someone other then yourself you might of noticed it, ya jerk." Ichigo growled under his breath at Tatsuki's jab, both glaring at one another.

"So Ichigo, what do you say?" Keigo questioned. "Want to form an Air Trek team with us!?" He questioned making Ichigo stop glaring at Tatsuki and looked over at Keigo who was smiling happily. Ichigo rubbed a hand down his face as he glanced at Tatsuki who gave him a knowing smirk that made him sigh.

"How much are they." Ichigo questioned, wandering if price was going to be an issue, sure he had been working pretty hard lately and he had been able to save a fair amount, but he'd rather not spend an outrageous sum on some skates.

"No need to fret the price." Mizurio stated making Ichigo turn back to the black haired teen to see him put his phone back in his pocket. "It's all been sorted out, speaking of which, they just arrived. Just got a message telling me our order was ready to be picked up." Mizurio explained to them.

"Wait, you guys already put in the order?" Ichigo questioned.

"We ordered four skates." Mizurio stated before Keigo wrapped the black haired teen in a head lock.

"Yeah we got Mizurio to thank, one of his lady friends hooked us up!" Keigo cheered making Tatsuki sigh as Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at Mizurio who simply shrugged as he pushed himself away from Keigo who laughed. "Who knew dating a play boy would be beneficial!" Tatsuki punched Keigo in the stomach making him let out an 'oof' as he grunted and fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"Keigo rang up your family to get your general shoe size so we didn't have to bother you with it." Mizurio explained to him.

"No wonder Yuzu was asking me what size shoe I wore... I figured she was just getting an early start on Christmas shopping." He mumbled making his three friends sweat drop. "I guess we can try it out..." Ichigo said making Keigo rise his hand up high.

"Alright! High Five!" He cheered only to get three dead panned stares from his friends, he waved his hand in the air before the three walked away from him making him cry on the inside. "We are seriously going to work on our team's teamwork!" He shouted after them as he ran to catch up. The four headed through the shops sharing slight talk on their way as they headed for the Sporting Goods Store where Mizurio had ordered the Air Treks from. They entered seeing bikes littering the floor all stacked in bike racks. Gym equipment was lined up behind the bikes. Ichigo also saw skateboards hanging off a wall.

"Air Trek's are down the back." Mizurio explained getting the three others to follow him through the store. All three were stunned when they walked to the back of the store to where a counter sat to a small cut out room where a beautiful woman, not teen, but fully matured woman stood there. Upon their approach she looked up from the magazine she was reading only to smile seductively at Mizurio. Keigo's jaw dropped as Mizurio walked up to the counter only for the woman to grip him by his school uniform and pull him over the counter crushing her lips to his.

"So... this is totally awkward." Tatsuki muttered a small blush on her face as she turned away from the intense make out session going on. Ichigo simply found something else to look at and spotted a few Air Treks on the wall and walked over to them, Tatsuki following as Keigo continued to stare at his best friend making out with a beautiful older woman. The two saw all different kinds of Air Treks on the wall some with two wheels, some with three and even a few with four wheels. They even came in an assortment of different colours.

"According to Keigo you can customise the hell out of them." Tatsuki said to Ichigo.

"Everything are customisable on the Air Treks." The woman spoke up making both Tatsuki and Ichigo turn to see that the make out session had stopped and the woman was placing for boxes atop of the bench. "These are the four that just came in, just like you ordered." She smiled at Mizurio. "My boss would kill me if he found out that I ordered these without putting the invoice down, so don't tell anyone." She told him.

"Isn't this illegal?" Tatsuki questioned softly making Ichigo glance down at her.

"Now you're asking?" He questioned back in a whisper only for her to jab him in the side with her elbow. "With the prices on the wall..." Tatsuki turned back to the Air Treks on the wall and spotted the prices making her eyes shoot wide open. "I really doubt we'd be able to afford them any time soon." He muttered under his breath, Tatsuki nodding in agreement at seeing the price, they were far from cheap.

"I even put in the request of the removal of the speed limiters." The woman spoke as she picked up the order form and looked it over. "Yep, they removed it alright." She smiled happily. "Now don't go hurting yourself on these things, they're not just toys, especially now. With the speed limiters removed, these skates are illegal, meaning if you guys get caught with them, you didn't get them from here. Understand?" She said to them.

"We'll make sure nothing gets back to you Mizuki." Mizurio smiled making her nod her head in understanding.

"Alright then, these are all for you guys... and since Mizurio asked me for a favour, without charge." Mizuki told them brushing a strand of hair over her ear. "But, that's all that's free. These were easy to acquire and easier to say that they got lost in the shipment. If you want other gear you'll have to pay for them."

"I appreciate it Mizuki." Mizurio smiled at her making her wink at him. "I'll get a set of extra wheels and a tool set if you wouldn't mind, also a high quality components pack." Mizuki nodded and looked over the other three in the store before thinking.

"Since you're friends of Mizurio, I'll make you a deal. Everything Mizurio just asked for you'll all need eventually. So, four sets of that and I'll cut the price down heavily. Then all you have to do is go four ways in the pay out and it'll be cheaper for all of you." She explained.

"I guess that works out." Tatsuki nodded. "Sounds good."

"Ah!" Keigo cried. "How am I suppose to pay for that!?" He shouted. "I don't have a job like you guys!"

"Don't sweat it Keigo." Ichigo said. "I'll pay your share."

"You will!?" Keigo asked and Ichigo nodded.

"You'll just have to pay me back, and if we're going to actually make this... Storm Riders team and if this whole skating thing gets more then just a routine, then you're going to have to get a job to pay for your own gear." Keigo nodded his head as he tried to hold back his urge to run and attempt to hug Ichigo for helping him out.

"In future you guys might even be able to get in on some Parts-Wars." Mizuki told them. "There isn't many in Karakura Town but if you guys are willing to travel for new parts you should be good to go." She explained.

"We'll stick with purchasing for now." Tatsuki told her making Mizuki nod her head. "At least until we get some practice in with these things." She said gesturing to the Air Treks that were still in their cases.

"Well... today's Friday so we got two days until school so we could spend the weekend figuring everything out." Keigo mused aloud.

"It's Friday?" Ichigo questioned making Tatsuki sigh. "Thought it was a Tuesday." He said scratching at his head, with all the days he's missed of school and how much he's been sleeping lately he's lost track of time. Mizuki brought everything up on the register and Ichigo, Mizurio and Tatsuki all handed over their share of the cash, and in Ichigo's case Keigo's share of the payment also. After everything was bagged up, each picked up their respective bag having checked the sizes on the skates before heading for the door.

"I'll call you later." Mizurio told Mizuki who nodded with a smile before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. "Thanks again Mizuki."

"Just stay safe Mizurio." She told him and he nodded before following his friends out of the store.

"So, where are we going to practice?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Hmm..." Keigo hummed to himself trying to think of a place where they could practice.

"To be honest, I'd prefer somewhere out of sight." Tatsuki admitted. "I mean, from what I've gathered these aren't like normal skates so it's a given that we're going to fall on our asses more then a couple of times and it's going to be embarrassing."

"I'd have to agree." Ichigo nodded. "I don't think we're just going to be able to put them on and away we go."

"I got it!" Keigo cheered. "The abandoned construction site over town, near my place! From what I know there aren't any plans of future development until next year so we don't have to worry about anyone coming into the site or any demolition going on when we're inside." He explained. "It will be filled with obstacles that we can use as a training course. Me and Mizurio checked it out a couple of months ago, some rumour about it being infested with mutants or whatever." Keigo shrugged making Tatsuki raise an eyebrow and share a glance with Ichigo who shrugged.

"True, and we could keep an eye out for any news encase they change the plans for the site. It'll work for the time being at least." Mizurio nodded. "Even set it up as a little base of operations for our Storm Rider team."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go check it out!" Tatsuki grinned. "I want to see what these Air Treks are all about!" She cheered.

"Taking illegal skates, getting enhancements to make them even more illegal and now breaking and entering a construction site to make it our base of operations?" Ichigo questioned making them all turn to look at him as they walked. "Why does it sound like we're making a gang already?" He questioned once more simply getting grins from the three others as a smile came to his own face.

**Need a Team Name of the groups Storm Rider team, any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys should really think about reading the manual first." Mizurio stated as he sat on a steal beam flicking through the manual that had come in the box, three other manuals in a pile from where Keigo, Tatsuki and Ichigo and thrown theirs to the side after having opened their AT's. All three were in their Air Treks and doing them up.

"Come on Mizurio, their skates with motors, how hard can they be?" Keigo questioned making Mizurio sigh as he shrugged and continued to reading the manual. Keigo grinned as he finished doing up his Air Treks before standing up on shaky legs with a grin as he stabilised himself. "Alright I'm awesome!" He cheered before the motors began to kick into gear. "Huh?" He questioned as he started to move forward. "Alright! This is awesome! This is like the laziest sport ever! It's totally for me! You don't have to do anything!" He cheered making Ichigo and Tatsuki look up at him only to notice that his speed was increasing.

"Uh Keigo, you may want to slow down." Ichigo called after him as the brown haired teens speed only increased.

"Sure thing... just... uh how do I do that exactly?" Keigo questioned looking over his shoulder at Ichigo. "HELP!" He cried as his weight on the AT's increased making his speed grow flying forward, his legs unable to adjust to the new speed quick enough. "AHHHH!" He screamed.

"Shit..." Tatsuki muttered as she watched as Keigo cried for help as he flew down the cement floor of the first floor of the six story construction structure. "This is not going to be easy."

"Help you guys!" Keigo cried as his AT's were flying down the cement he attempted to turn only for him to underestimate the reaction time of his air treks and smacked straight into a wall. Both Ichigo and Tatsuki winced as Keigo lay flat against the wall, the motors in his AT's still roaring before Keigo fell back and hit the ground with a loud thud, the wheels of his AT's no longer having the weight on them stopped spinning.

"So, how bout those manuals!" Tatsuki said reaching over for the books she and Ichigo had discarded throwing one to the orange haired teen who caught it and immediately flicked it open reading over everything as Mizurio stood up closing the manual, Keigo groaning on the ground where he fell.

"It explains the breaking system and everything." Mizurio stated. "But it also recommends a turn stop technique as to not wear out the breaks as they're expensive to repair and wheels are easier to replace." He explained as he began to roll forward changing his weight on each foot to keep up a steady speed. Soon enough he had got the hang of it enough to keep up the same speed as he made laps around the bottom floor of the construction site, although he had a few shaky moments.

Ichigo watched and noticed the slight change of weight Mizurio was applying and flicked through the pages where it came to weight distribution. Understanding that a constant weight pushed onto the skates would make them speed up showing where Keigo had gone wrong, if you shifted your weight from foot to foot then you would get a constant steady speed that you could control. It was similar to normal skating or ice skating where you push forward with one foot and then change to the other foot to create momentum, just with the motors in play you didn't need to move your feet as much.

Getting to his feet and shifting his weight to the souls of his feet slightly leaving his heels from pushing down to much he slowly lowered his heels into the pressure sensors making his motor start and his wheels started to spin. Tatsuki looked up to see Ichigo standing on his feet as he moved forward slowly.

"You didn't even finish reading the manual." She told him.

"I learn better through experience." Ichigo simply told her without looking back as he pushed his heels down, a little too hard making him burst forward, his eyes flew open as he went faster then Keigo had when he crashed into the wall but with how many times he had used flash step and his Bankai's outrageous speed he found that he could react easily enough, distributing his weight properly he began to slow his speed.

Once Ichigo started to get the hang of simple movement he started to do laps with Mizurio around the floor. Tatsuki grit her teeth and she focused on the manual, the least they could do was give her some hints! She growled as she read over the page furiously trying to figure everything out so she could skate without making herself look like an ass.

"I hate this already." Keigo mumbled making Tatsuki move the manual to the side to see Keigo on the ground crawling towards her. "I suck at skating, just remember back to the ice skating ring. Why did I think that this would ever be a good idea?" He whined.

"Just shut up Keigo, kids can even do this. That means we're capable of doing it too, but if those butt munches aren't going to help us we'll just help each other!" Keigo got up on his knees and quickly nodded his head. "Now, everything you did made you stuff up, so what did you do?" She questioned making Keigo whine before Tatsuki hit him making him whine even louder before telling her everything that he had had done up until the point of hitting the wall.

Eventually both Keigo and Tatsuki stood up to attempt to skate, both were holding each others arms to stabilize themselves before Ichigo skidded to a stop beside them making them fumble slightly but managed to stay up right before both glared at him making him chuckle awkwardly.

"Any tips?" Keigo questioned hoping for some help.

"Yeah, distribute your wei-gah!" Mizurio had skidded to a stop also only to knock Ichigo's feet out from beneath him sending them both to the ground in a heap as they both lost their footing, Mizurio groaned as he held his head. Ichigo groaned underneath Mizurio having grazed the bottom of his chin on the cement. "Ow." He growled out as Mizurio sat up and offered his hand but Ichigo waved it away as he got to his feet.

"Shit Ichigo you're bleeding!" Tatsuki said, noticing the blood running down Ichigo's neck from his grazed chin. Ichigo rose a hand to his chin and winced slightly as he pulled his hand back.

"Crap, Yuzu's going to be on my ass about this." Ichigo sighed in annoyance wiping any traces of blood from his neck, although he could stop it from seeping into his shirt.

"Right, next time bring first aid kit." Keigo said marking of an imaginary tick in the air. "This isn't going to be fun for a while, is it?" He questioned.

"It'll take time." Mizurio told him. "But first we got to get you two skating." He explained making both Keigo and Tatsuki glare at him. Both Ichigo and Mizurio began to help Tatsuki and Keigo offering to help them get started. Ichigo had a brief moment when he was leading Tatsuki along of when he had helped Rukia when they went ice skating months ago but shook the thought from his mind as Tatsuki let go of his hand and began to skate on her own.

"I get it now." Tatsuki said as her body went through the motions. "It's just like ice skating, but instead of changing your front foot to the back, you simply distribute your weight onto the back foot to hold momentum."

"Exactly." Ichigo nodded as the both came to a skidding stop. "When you want to go faster you apply your weight down on both skates otherwise one leg will be going faster then the other sending you out of control." Tatsuki nodded in understanding.

"Gah Keigo!" Mizurio shouted out in a panic.

"Ah help!" Keigo cried making both Tatsuki and Ichigo turn to see Keigo dragging Mizurio down to the ground in a fumbling mess of limbs. Ichigo rose a hand up to his forehead as Tatsuki pointed at laughed without mercy as Ichigo skated over to where they had placed their bags. Opening his he pulled out his phone to check the time. It had gotten slightly dark out making him flip his phone open and started to message Yuzu stating that he would just get something from a convenience store for dinner and that he'd be home late.

"Man, I could use a drink." Tatsuki sighed wiping the sweat from her brow, she had discarded her uniform's jacket an hour ago just remaining in the white blouse and grey skirt, more then once Ichigo and the others had been staring when Tatsuki had fallen over, bewildered at the fact that Tatsuki wore raunchy red underwear, however after shouts of being perverts and that if they told anyone what they saw she'd kill them slowly, they stopped openly staring.

"How about we go to the convenience store?" Ichigo questioned. "We're near Keigo's place and there's one not to far from his house." He explained to her.

"Sure, if you're shouting." She smirked. "I spent half my pay on the spare parts we bought today." She sighed, unlike Ichigo who had saved for the last couple of months she had spent half of what she had on her.

"Fine." Ichigo sighed. "You guys want anything?" He questioned to see Mizurio pulling himself up as Keigo groaned where he lay on the ground.

"Yeah." Mizurio said giving Ichigo his order of a diet soda only for Keigo to raise his hand up as well from where he lay.

"Get me a two litre bottle of the fizziest thing they have... oh and some chips, maybe some juice too..." Ichigo sighed.

"What am I your personal bank now Keigo?" Ichigo questioned only getting a thumbs up in response from the downed teen. "Fine, let's go Tatsuki." Ichigo said as he started to skate towards the entrance of the construction site.

"What, in our AT's?" Tatsuki questioned, fully expecting to have gotten back into her shoes.

"Sure why not, we're on clean concrete here, if we go straight from here to gravel it's going to be different so it's probably best we get use to it, right?" He asked not stopping as he headed for the exit making Tatsuki nod as she skated after him leaving Keigo and Mizurio in the construction site. The two stopped at the wall before Ichigo unlocked the gate and stuck his head out knowing that if they got caught they'd probably get into trouble with the police. Not seeing anybody he opened the door wide enough for Tatsuki to skate through before he followed after her closing the gate behind him but not locking it.

The two simply skated down the side walk a few stragglers heading home from either work or school gave them curious glances not seeing people using Air Treks everyday. The two exchanged idle chatter as they made their way to the convenience store without much hassle apart from a slight mishap where Tatsuki was almost hit by a bus after she had tried to break but fell onto the road but some quick manoeuvring on Ichigo's part and they had made it across the street with only a minor heart attack from Tatsuki. Making it to the convenience store both came to a stop just outside of the door.

"That was a close call back there." Tatsuki huffed out. "Thanks."

"Don't mention." Ichigo waved it off as he stood in front of the doors which opened automatically, he looked down to his AT's before shrugging and simply rolling into the store making Tatsuki sweat drop seeing the 'No Skateboard' sign, sure they weren't on skateboards but still she figured the rule still applied to skates. Sighing she followed Ichigo into the store noticing the angry look on the cashiers face. She figured he didn't say anything because of Ichigo's appearance and with his shirt slightly bloody and his chin grazed up, she guessed that he looked like a thug and not to be messed with.

"So, what's new?" She questioned skating after Ichigo as he stopped at one of the shelves looking through an assortment of chips.

"You did not just give me the 'so what's new' line." Ichigo dead panned as he turned to Tatsuki who huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Geeze Tatsuki, the hell is wrong with you?" He smirked causing her to grit her teeth and take a swing which Ichigo ducked under and skated backwards down the isle after picking up a packet of chips.

Tatsuki simply followed him through the store as he picked up a few things for them to eat and a couple of drinks, Tatsuki picking out her own. Ichigo headed for the counter and placed everything down getting an annoyed look from the cashier before he began to scan everything. Tatsuki skated up beside Ichigo and placed down a small first aid kit onto the register.

"What's that for?" Ichigo asked.

"Your chin numb nuts." Tatsuki told him making him touch his chin and sighed as it caused a slight pain. Ichigo paid for everything and handed one bag to Tatsuki while he took the other and the two exited the store.

"Man, this whole buying you guys everything is starting to cut deep." Ichigo sighed before Tatsuki punched him in the arm.

"It's payback for being an idiot these past couple of months." Tatsuki smirked at him making him simply shake his head.

"Tatsuki? Ichigo?" A voice questioned making them turn to look over their shoulders and their eyes widened slightly as they saw Orihime walking towards them.

"Hey Orihime." Tatsuki waved shoving the bag she was holding towards Ichigo who took it off her hands easily enough as Orihime ran up to them a happy smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Oh, I was delivering some bread to a house near by, they put in a pretty big order and my boss asked me to deliver it on the way home! I asked around if there was anywhere I could get a drink and they said that there was a convenience store here!" Orihime cheered before tilting her head slightly, looking at Tatsuki with a curious expression.

"What is it Orihime?" Tatsuki questioned wandering what her friend was thinking.

"Did you get taller since the end of school?" Orihime questioned.

"People don't grow that much in a few hours Orihime." Tatsuki smirked. "It's just these." She said gesturing down to her feet making Orihime crouch down and look at the AT's she was wearing. "Pretty neat huh?" Tatsuki grinned.

"You're going skating?" Orihime questioned before seeing the other pair of legs next to Tatsuki to see that Ichigo had a pair of similar skates on his feet as well.

"Have been." Tatsuki corrected. "Pretty much all afternoon, we're still getting the hang of it all. Mizurio helped us out with getting them." She explained as Orihime stood up an ever present smile still on her face. "It's pretty fun, although it's been leaving us a little worse for ware. I'm going to have some bruises in the coming days."

"Oh, well if you need any help let me know! I'll fix you right up Tatsuki!" Orihime grinned at her making Tatsuki simply laugh as Orihime turned to Ichigo. "You too... oh no Ichigo you're bleeding!" She said, her hands already moving up to her hairpins that were pinned to her school jacket. Orihime gasped as Ichigo's hand gripped her wrist stopping her movement making her wince slightly at the strong grip on her arm. Ichigo's eyes widened as he let go of her wrist, he cast his gaze away from Orihime's pained look.

"Just don't..." Ichigo said turning on his AT's and beginning to ride away leaving Tatsuki and Orihime to watch as he disappeared down the street. Orihime frowned as she lowered her head, her hair falling over her eyes. Tatsuki frowned as she let out a sigh as Ichigo disappeared around a corner before she turned back to Orihime.

"Look, Ichigo's just having a hard time with it all still Orihime, he didn't mean anything by it I'm sure." Tatsuki tried to reassure her. "I've got to get going, I'll see you at school on Monday, alright?" She questioned as she turned away from the auburn haired teen.

"I thought that maybe we could hang out together this weekend maybe." Orihime said making Tatsuki wince slightly at the hopeful tone in her voice. "We haven't been spending much time together the past few months now that I've got a job at the bakery and you're working part time at the dojo." Tatsuki frowned knowing that wasn't the only reason that they hadn't been spending a lot of time together. Orihime was also off fighting Hollows with Chad and Uryu and often ditched her to go and fight while they were together making Tatsuki offer to hang out less and less with Orihime, she had hung out with Keigo and Mizurio a lot these past couple of months, even more so then she had with Orihime.

"Uh, sorry Orihime." Tatsuki told her. "I've kind of already got plans with Keigo, Mizurio and Ichigo." She tried to explain. "We want to get a lot of practice in with the AT's and everything... so maybe another time?" Orihime smiled and nodded her head making Tatsuki frown slightly, she didn't want to lose her friendship with Orihime, but right now Ichigo needed to get his act together and she felt she needed to be there for him, someone did at least.

Tatsuki had been in the same shoes when she had known that Orihime had been captured and nobody would tell her anything. She knew what it felt like to be left behind by people she called friends. Indeed Ichigo was the one at the centre of it all and she had held a grudge against him for a long time but she understood that Ichigo had his reasons for doing so. Sure she could of left Ichigo to dwell on everything these past couple of months and he would of probably sunk into some kind of depression but Ichigo was her friend and she had to help him through it. Smiling lightly at Orihime she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get together soon, alright Orihime? Just the two of us, we'll go out for some ice cream or something, like we always do." Tatsuki told her.

"Ok" Orihime nodded happily. "I'll see you in school Tatsuki" She waved as she turned and entered the convenience store, Tatsuki sighed as she turned away and began to skate in the direction that Ichigo had left in. Heading down the road Ichigo had she increased her speed as she skidded around the corner a grin on her face as she enjoyed the feeling, almost as if she was flying before her grin faulted.

"Gah!" She cried out as she lost her footing and hit the pavement hard making Ichigo wince from where he was leaning up against the wall waiting for her.

"Geeze Tatsuki, you make this awesome turn and then you face plant?" Ichigo questioned as he crouched down beside her making her growl, a slight graze on her forehead. "Can you get any more lame?" He questioned.

"Bite me!" She hissed as she pushed herself up onto her hands and kness only for a breeze to make her blush realizing once more her skirt and hiked up around her waist showing her underwear. She quickly pulled in back down and glared at Ichigo who rose his hands up in defense, a slight blush on his face. "Damn pervert!" She shouted punching Ichigo in the face sending him to the ground, his skates rolling out from underneath him as his back hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a little under a month since they had gotten their AT's and almost everyday they had them on their feet skating around Karakura getting use to the wonderful feeling of flying. Sure they had their mishaps and shared the pain with laughter before getting back up and trying again. They searched everywhere for ideas for tricks including the internet and even going back to the sports store to ask Mizuki, Mizurio's older lady friend, if there were any videos that they could buy so that they could learn some more advanced moves other then just skating.

Everything they did they put the effort and practice into it. The construction site they used to first practice in had no longer just been a construction site, it was a maze for them now holding it's own tests for them to pass. Walls to ride, beams to grind ramps to jump. They always found new and interesting ways to come up with a new course to skate.

But with everything they did on their skates their equipment wore out which resulted them in needing the money to buy spare parts. Tatsuki still had her part time job at the dojo so she wasn't to worried about it. Mizurio... Mizurio had connections and didn't need a job and Keigo?

Keigo had gotten a job with Ichigo at the Unagiya shop, both using their AT's to make quick and easy deliveries when required. Ikumi had warned them that if they stuffed up, the AT's would be out of the question and they'd have to make the deliveries by foot. Both had agreed and so far the delivery service of the Unagiya shop was the fastest in Karakura bringing in more delivery business for them to do.

Upon Keigo meeting Ikumi for the first time he tried to hit on the beautiful older woman which immediately resulted in Ikumi beating his ass and for Ichigo to simply smirk before Ikumi attempted to beat him also for bringing such a pervert to work for her.

"Yo Ichigo! Check this new video out." Keigo said as he sat in the office of the Unagiya shop in front of a laptop making Ichigo roll his head to the side to stare at Keigo across the room from where he was drinking a juice box. They were currently on break, Ikumi was within her house which was off limits to the two of them as her son Kaoru had come home from school and complained that he was hungry. Ikumi had excused herself to go and make him something. Ichigo crouched down in front of the table as Keigo turned the screen to face him before pressing the play button.

"Some guys in Tokyo put this up online." Keigo explained to the orange haired teen.

Ichigo watched as he drank his juice as the screen showed a warehouse, fairly dark inside but the camera managed to pick everything up and was clear enough to understand what you were seeing. In the warehouse was a large group of people, all seeming wearing the same uniform of a purple cloak with a weird looking white mask. Shrugging the uniform off for a moment he took note of the two people that the camera was actually focusing on.

The obviously older one of the two had a bald head with a purple tattoo on his forehead of a skull with a crown like jaw, the younger of the two who looked maybe fourteen or fifteen had brownish red eyes with dark purple hair.

"Are you kidding me? You're the leader of the East Side Gunz? Ha, you're just a little shit!" The bald teen laughed.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" The kid shouted as he threw his red jacket to the side before rushing forward only for Ichigo to sigh noticing the AT's on the older one's feet as he skidded around the kid knocking him about with ease. The kid fell to one knee only for the older teen to smash his knee into the kids jaw sending him flying into a couple of crates smashing them upon impact.

Ichigo continued to watch only for two other of the gang members to skate in on their own AT's, one sliding past the kid to distract him as the second punched the kid upward in an uppercut sending him off his feet and out the window behind him. There was a commotion by the camera guy as everyone on screen rushed outside only for the camera to refocus and to catch the bald gang leader carrying the younger kid up the outside wall of the warehouse using his AT's before leaping off the top holding the kid upside down in his arms as he began to descend.

"Listen runt! You know that'll happen if I drop you from way up here!? It won't be pretty!" He shouted with a grin on his face as he landed, the kids head barely inches from the concrete below. Shock was clearly plastered on the kids face as his body trembled in fear as he could only stare upwards with wide eyes. "You get it now? This is what happens when you screw around with me... huh? Ah gross! This son of a bitch pissed himself!" He shouted dropping the kid and skating back as laughter erupted from the rest of the crowd before the laptop screen shut making Ichigo look up to see Ikumi a frown on her face.

"Ah, Miss Ikumi, you're done already?" Keigo questioned happily up at her making Ikumi sigh as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know you guys are into AT's and everything now, but that internet crap will rot your brains, it's worse then cable." She told them as Ichigo continued to suck on the straw from his juice box as he glanced up at her before he paled as she gained a deathly aura around her. "And if I catch you two doing anything like what I saw you watching I'll come and take payment from your hides! Got it!" She shouted and the two quickly nodded their heads. "Good, we're done for the day so you can go home." She smiled.

"I thought there were more deliveries?" Keigo questioned but Ikumi shook her head.

"Nope, Ichigo finished the last one off for the day." She explained. "So, you're free." She grinned. "For today anyway." She finished as Keigo jumped up stuffed his laptop into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Catch you guys later!" Keigo cheered with a wave as he rushed out of the office making Ichigo sigh as he stood up finishing the last of his juice before throwing it in the bin.

"What do you have planned for the weekend?" Ikumi questioned as she sat down at her desk chair placing her arm on the desk and propping her head up on her hand as she looked over at him. Since the day he started to work for her she had noticed that Ichigo wasn't your average teenager, sure his looks were that of someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley but he was a genuinely good guy.

He saw things from a different point of view and he was more mature then most of the adults that she herself knew. Upon first meeting Ichigo she knew that there had been something bothering him. At first she had thought that it was girl problems, as if he had had a bad break up or something. But after the first few months, when she got to know her worker better she found that it was something more complicated then simple girl trouble.

After figuring that out she started to simply talk to Ichigo in a more casual manner, learning about himself and what he stood for. She had to say that Ichigo was more of a complex person then she gave him credit for. He was smart, mature and all over a good person. From what she could tell he had gone through something fairly recently and that it had changed his life drastically, when he smiled which was incredibly rarely she felt that it was forced, he ignored calls continuously though out the time that he was working and he usually had a sour look on his face after coming in from school, that stopped when he initially stopped going to school.

When she had found out, from his father, that he had been having a hard time in school which was the cause of his absence from class she sat down with Ichigo stating that she would rather have him working rather then hanging around the streets doing nothing all day. She had come to respect Ichigo as a person but she also worried about him, in the months, close to a year that they had been working together she had come to see him as a little brother and she tried to do everything she could to help him out.

Ikumi understood that Ichigo viewed himself as a person who felt that he should be able to do things on his own, however she always offered if there was anything she could do to help him she would. It was because she had come to worry about Ichigo that her son got the wrong idea about the situation and Ichigo's intentions so he always treated Ichigo like he was some kind of pervert.

However a little under a month ago, Ichigo had come to work with a smile on his face, a true genuine smile something she had never seen on his face before. She had even dropped everything she was doing to check his temperature to see if he was sick. He simply brushed her off simply explaining that things were... good. She herself couldn't help but smile working that day, never knowing that Ichigo's smile was so contagious.

"Just the usual." Ichigo responded to her question snapping her from her thoughts. "I think Keigo was going to organise something but nothing has been said about it." Ichigo shrugged as he packed his school bag, having started to attend classes once more. "I've got the weekend off don't I?"

"Yeah you do, no need to worry about that. Since Keigo joined the team we haven't been as flat out like we use to be." She smiled. "Appreciate you suggesting him for the job, he doesn't even complain about the crappy pay." She grinned.

"Sorry that he's... well Keigo." Ichigo smirked making Ikumi chuckle lightly. "I'll catch you later."

"Sure thing, see you next time." Ikumi nodded as Ichigo left the office and headed down the staircase, stopping he sat down on the bottom step and pulled his bag off and opened it pulling out his AT's he slipped his shoes off and got into his AT's, tightening them up he stood up before heading home. Taking his usual route down a few side streets, pulling off an odd trick or two he ended up in the main street where he went from a fast paced speed to a simple leisure filled one as he placed his hands in his pockets.

He had to stop suddenly as he watched as four guys skidded out of an alley on their own AT's which surprised him, since getting his own pair he hadn't seen anyone else apart from Tatsuki, Keigo or Mizurio with a pair. His eyes narrowed as they pushed past a large group of people pushing them down as they skated down the main street. What had caught Ichigo's attention was the bag they were now carrying. It was Keigo's. Dashing forward and turning quickly into the alley he froze as he saw Keigo pushing himself up from the ground, his school uniform scuffed.

"Keigo!" Ichigo growled as he skated forward and helped Keigo get to his feet. "What happened?" He questioned seeing Keigo bleeding from the lip as he held his side.

"Ugh, damn bastards." Keigo muttered out as he stabilised himself on his skates. "They took my bag, my laptop, wallet and phone were in there." He groaned holding his side as Ichigo helped him sit on a discarded crate.

"You know who they were?" Ichigo questioned making sure that none of Keigo's ribs were broken as he pressed his fingers up along Keigo's side, only getting slight winces from his friend showing that there was no major damage, still he'd take him to the family clinic just to make sure he was ok.

"Just some thugs..." Keigo told him making Ichigo narrow his eyes at his friend making him sigh once more. "It was that group you got into a fight with earlier this year." Ichigo grit his teeth as he clenched his hands. "They recognised me as someone you hang out with, they ambushed me. It's not your fault Ichigo." Keigo tried to assure him before he winced as Ichigo punched the wall making Keigo stare at wide eyes at the furry in Ichigo's face, he had never seen his friend this angry before.

"_Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"_ He roared in his mind as he punched the wall again and again. _"Just because I put on some damn stupid skates doesn't mean anything has changed! My friend still got hurt and I'm..."_ Ichigo stopped himself as he released his fists and looked at Keigo from the corner of his eye to see the shocked look on his friends face. _"They're just thugs."_ Ichigo thought calming himself down. _"I'm still capable of taking down some thugs at least."_ He offered his now bloody hand to Keigo who gripped it lightly as Ichigo pulled him to his feet. "You doing ok?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, you?" Keigo questioned noting Ichigo's bloody hand.

"Yeah, let's go." Ichigo said turning and heading for the exit of the alley.

"Where are we going?" Keigo asked following after Ichigo.

"To get your bag back." Keigo's eyes widened slightly before swallowing nervously as he followed after Ichigo, wandering if it was going to be a good idea or not. Keigo followed Ichigo half way across Karakura town to a storage yard. There were several storage sheds around, the gate had a padlock on it however it along with the chain had been discarded on the ground. The two stood there, Keigo holding his hand to his ribs as Ichigo looked around with narrowed eyes. "You sure you're doing ok?" Ichigo questioned noting Keigo's stance.

"Yeah, nothing to serious. I'm fine... although I'm not sure how useful I'm going to be." He stated lowering his gaze, he wasn't a fighter like Ichigo was there wasn't much he could do here. Ichigi placed a hand on his shoulder making Keigo look up at him.

"I know you're not a fighter Keigo, but with those AT's on your feet your fast. If these punks didn't ambush you would of done fine. Confuse them, make it easy for me to take them out. It's all I ask." Keigo simply nodded his head as he gained a grin, he could do that. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Keigo assured him making Ichigo nod.

"OI!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs shocking Keigo as he stared up at him. "You punks want to fight or what!?" For a moment there was complete silence and Keigo thought for an instant that Ichigo had been wrong about the location before a shed door opened revealing the four guys that had mugged him in the alley, all four wearing their AT's as more people appeared from around corners wielding basic weapons such as chains, crowbars and even baseball bats.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." A voice said making Ichigo cock an eyebrow as an extremely tall and large man walked from the mix of others. He sported a very short haircut and has small beady eyes behind rectangular glasses, as well as a short scar extending from the left side of his forehead to his hair. He also wore the gang's all black wardrobe, complete with a black leather jacket that both Ichigo and Keigo saw the others wearing, Keigo recognised the large one as Obuta. "Who knew you'd have the balls to come here without Yatsutora!" He laughed making Ichigo clench his bloodied fist.

"What's the matter! Come to give us your money too!" Another teen laughed, Keigo recognised him immediately as being Yokochini, the thug that Ichigo and Chad had fought together when they had been in middle school. Yokochini had a bleached scruffy looking afro. He has ring piercings through his left nostril and ear, linked together by a golden chain and wore eyeglasses. Both Obuta and Yokochini stood next to one another, two of the AT users either side of them with twenty or more gang members starting to surround them.

"Just give us back the bag you took and we'll call it a day." Ichigo said, his eyes narrowed as he glared heatedly across at the two thugs, the thought of not fighting these guys not even crossing his mind for an instant.

"Ha! You can't be serious you damn scrawny runt! Get em!" Obuta shouted making the four AT users skate forward only for Ichigo to do the same. The first to reach Ichigo was easy to deal with as Ichigo shoulder barged him with his own speed behind him sending the smaller thug back who tumbled on the ground as another of the AT users easily jumped the rolling body. Ichigo braced himself as he caught the thug midair and spun him over his shoulder and smashing him face first into the ground behind him, that made everybody that was watching wince as the guy just stayed their upright his face the only part of his body that was supporting him before he fell to the side.

Ichigo turned back to the other two AT users who were staring wide eyed at him. The two immediately separated and Ichigo watched as each came from either side, one held a crow bar while the other had brass knuckles.

"It's over!" The one with the baseball bat shouted as he swung, the one with the brass knuckles throwing his fist back a grin on his face before Ichigo ducked and kicked out the legs of the brass knuckle user sending him down in a forward arch only for his face to collide with the baseball bat that the other thug had swung sending him flying across the pavement.

Ichigo took the momentary confusion from the baseball bat wielding thug to kick the bat out of his hand before cracking his elbow into his face making the thug cry out as he rolled backwards holding his face. Lowering his hands his eyes widened in fear as Ichigo was already moving towards him at great speeds before he kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the crowd of gathered thugs.

Ichigo stood up and turned his glare onto both Obuta and Yokochini who took a step back at the furious look in the usual calm eyes of the most notorious teen in Karakura Town.

"What the hell are you idiots waiting for!" Yokochini shouted. "Get him!" There was hesitance before a shout erupted out.

"He can't take all of us!" A thug called out.

"Yeah!" More shouted as they all readied themselves. Ichigo glanced back to Keigo and nodded making the brown haired teen nod however swallowed nervously as all the thugs charged. Keigo dashed forward surprising some of them, never seeing Keigo in a fight before. He flew passed Ichigo and had to duck underneath a wooden bat before skidding to the side as a chain that had been lashed out at him hit the concrete.

"Woopsies! Coming through! Pardon me!" Keigo shouted as he continued to swerve in and out of the weapons and punches all aiming for him as Ichigo knocked two thugs together before letting them drop to the ground as he set about going after more, everyone unaware of the people watching the outrageous fight going on.

The first was a group of middle school boys who were all cheering from behind the fence as they recorded the fight on their phones as they watched the local thugs being beaten up, fully aware that they were going to upload it to the internet to share with everyone.

The second was a young boy with green eyes and spiky, blonde hair with bangs that were covering his left eye. His clothes consisted of mostly dark colours, which included a black cap, a black coat with a white cravat, white gloves, dark-coloured pants, and dark-coloured AT's on his feet. He was crouched down on his AT's his arms resting on his knees and in his hand was a game device as he watched from atop of one of the nearby buildings with a bored look on his face as the fight below continued. The screen on his game console read [GAME OVER] as it flashed blue.

"They're nothing but a bunch of thugs!" A girl's voiced huffed in annoyance as she stomped her foot, the pink wheel of her AT's cracking a tile in her annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips glaring down at the brawl going on below.

She was a young, slender girl with magenta eyes and long hair of matching colour, styled into two long pigtails, and between which she wears a light-coloured hat that has two extensions in the back, made to look like rabbit's ears. A strand of hair hangs down the right side of her face and she has a fringe over her forehead. She also wears a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it. She completes her outfit with a pair of thigh-length black AT's.

"You're so annoying, just shut up." The blonde told her making her growl and go to kick him however he simply ducked beneath it by rolling forward to the edge of the rooftop.

"Gah! You're a pain!" She shouted in response.

Keigo huffed as all the thugs had been taken out, he had only gotten hit once by a baseball bat which had knocked him off his feet, damaging his already aching ribs but he managed to get through it somehow, he figured it was probably the pure adrenalin running through his system but he felt good. Ichigo was standing above Obuta who he had punched square in the face, breaking both his nose and his glasses.

"Where's the bag." Ichigo questioned making Obuta raise a shaking hand to the opened garage door. Ichigo gestured for Keigo to check it out who nodded and entered the building before returning holding up his bag. Ichigo crouched down beside Obuta, Yokochini having run off like a coward as he saw Ichigo deal with the entire gang like it was nothing. He grabbed the front of the large man's shirt and pulled him up making him let out a cry.

"Leave me and my friends alone." Ichigo glared down at him. "Got it?" Obuta managed to nod his head before he passed out. Ichigo sighed as he rose and turned to Keigo who was putting the bag over his shoulder.

"I think we did good today." He smiled as he was surrounded by unconscious thugs who were all groaning. "Very productive."

"Yeah?" Ichigo questioned. "What about the part when it was all caught on camera?"

"What?" Keigo questioned only for Ichigo to point over to the middle schoolers who looked up at them before sprinting off. "Gah! Miss Ikumi is going to kill us if she sees that!" Keigo cried.

"Kill us maybe, fire us? Never." Ichigo told him. "Come on, let's get back to my place. I'll have the old man have a look over your ribs make sure nothing's to badly damaged." Keigo grinned trying to hide the current pain he was in but nodded regardless, both not noticing the two that had been watching from the roof skate off.

* * *

**Before Question's are raised, yes that was Yukio and Riruka on the rooftop, Xcution in this story will not be Fullbringers, they will be a team of Storm Riders within Karakura Town, so no spiritual powers from them, at all. I've also chosen an Emblem for Ichigo's Storm Rider team, the link can be found on my Profile Page (I'm aware from where it's from.) Also the name for the team has been chosen and thanks to everyone who offered their suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to say, but I'm slightly miffed as I write this chapter. The first chapter got 42 reviews which I was ecstatic about and I wanted to get the next chapter out as soon as possible for you guys and I did... only for the review count to drop tremendously for chapters 2 and 3. Don't get me wrong, I love all the reviews I get and I won't stop writing because of a drop in reviews I just ask that if you're reading this that you leave a constructive review, that's all.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

Ichigo opened his window before sitting back down on his bed, it was 11:30 at night which made him sigh as he sat in the dark running a hand through his hair. It had been a week since the brawl in the storage yard to get Keigo's bag back. Ichigo looked down at his sock clad feet, his AT's resting on the floor ready to go.

Unfortunately questions had been asked from his Father about what had happened to Keigo opting them to search for the video online to show Isshin, when they had come across it, the video already had close to ten thousand views in the short time from where they travelled between the storage yard and the Kurosaki Clinic. Keigo had watched the fight in glee, sure he had been there but from watching it from a third person's point of view he saw that he had actually really helped Ichigo out in the fight by being a distraction.

Isshin had remained quiet simply observing the video however Ichigo knew that his father saw it, the look in Ichigo's eyes while he was fighting. Keigo missed it because he wasn't aware of what to look for but both Isshin and Ichigo recognised it. It was pure anger. When Keigo had left after Isshin had given him a look over before simply stating that he should rest for a couple of days possible a week just to heal, Isshin and Ichigo had an argument which ended in Ichigo being grounded, even going so far as for Isshin to take his AT's off him for the duration of his grounding.

Ichigo couldn't blame his father for grounding him, it wasn't because Ichigo had gotten into a fight that he was grounded, it was the fact of why he fought. Ichigo couldn't deny his father's accusations, Ichigo didn't fight to get the bag back from the thugs, nor did he fight them for beating up Keigo. He did it to ease the anger that had grown within him in the past couple of months, he hadn't done it for anyone but himself, it was against everything he had learnt. He had simply wanted to hurt somebody, to make them feel just the slightest of what he was going through. He didn't do it to protect like he had so many times before, and that was why he was grounded.

He glanced down at his AT's that he had snuck into his room, he was still grounded for the next week but he felt cooped up in his room not able to do anything, like a caged bird that needed to spread his wings and fly, he was only allowed out of his room for school, dinner and work. Sighing he pulled the AT's onto his feet figuring he could go for a quick skate and be back before anyone notices that he was gone, he knew that Yuzu was worrying about him since she came to talk to him a lot when he had been confined to his room but he assured her that he was going to be fine.

Finishing putting on his AT's he stood up and stared out into the night sky of Karakura and was about to leap out the window before he stopped noticing a glint on the horizon before his eyes shot wide open and he ducked as a white balloon sailed in his window and flew over his head before hitting the wall of his wardrobe making him turn and glare at it as the red liquid within started to form words.

"_Damn it Kisuke!"_ Ichigo growled.

'Greetings Ichigo Kurosaki, this is your friendly neighbourhood shopkeeper, Kisuke Urahara! Been some time no? Please come to the Shoten as soon as you're able.' Ichigo read aloud making his eye twitch.

"Can't you pick up a damn phone!?" Ichigo growled as he stared at the red liquid trailing down the wall before more words started to form. "Another damn P.S?"He questioned.

'If you're wondering why I didn't call, I thought it would remind you of the good old times.' He finished reading once more.

"Oh shut up!" Ichigo snapped throwing his pillow at the wall before sighing wandering of all the people why Kisuke would need to speak to him. Wishing he could simply forget the invitation to Kisuke's he new that one of his lackeys would soon arrive to abduct him if he didn't go. So turning for the window he launched himself out of the open window and into the night air on his AT's enjoying the feeling as he soared from his bedroom window.

The feeling of flight once again claimed him as he soared before beginning to descend and landed on a neighbours fencing grinding along it emitting sparks out from behind him before launching from the rail and onto the roof of a nearby building. Ichigo was fully aware that this was the same course he once took when he still had his powers.

* * *

Ichigo grit his teeth forcing himself up the side of a massive building, knowing full well he had the ability to do so yet they had only practised on smaller buildings, he was trying anything to increase his momentum yet found no way of doing so. Growling he launched himself from the wall so as to have control as he fell downwards, turning so his AT's pushed up against the adjacent building he rode the wall down before grinding on a fire escape and launched himself out into the street and hit the pavement of the side walk in a crouched position.

Stopping he turned and looked at the building he had just tried to climb before sighing knowing it was a lot more difficult then what he had initially seen in the videos. Rising to his full height he shoved his hands into his pockets before idly skating towards Kisuke's once more now that his slight detour was over.

The basically empty lot came into view making Ichigo stop on the side walk remembering how often he use to come here. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he skated forward towards the Shoten, he could see that the light was on so Kisuke was more then likely waiting for him. Stopping at the front entrance he knocked a handful of times before waiting, he heard footsteps coming towards him before the door opened revealing Kisuke with a small smile on his face.

"Ichigo, just in time." Kisuke told him, stepping to the side so Ichigo counter enter.

"What's this all about Kisuke? I'm suppose to be grounded." Ichigo said skating into the shop before crouching down to take his AT's off.

"Is that why you were about to sneak out your window and go for a late night ride?" Kisuke chuckled as he closed the door behind Ichigo before the two walked into the room, Ichigo leaving his AT's at the entrance as he followed Kisuke into the back of the store. Kisuke sat down at the small table, Ichigo doing the same as Kisuke poured tea, he offered Ichigo a cup but the teen simply rose his hand up showing he didn't want any.

"So, what's with the sudden summons to the shop?" Ichigo asked as he leaned back on his arms as he stared at Kisuke, he had to admit, it was good to see the former captain again, it looked as if he hadn't changed a single bit and with the message from earlier he probably hadn't.

"I heard you've been having fun with a new toy recently." Kisuke told him making Ichigo cock an eyebrow at him.

"You're keeping tabs on me Kisuke?" Ichigo asked. "I figured with my powers gone we wouldn't have anything to do with each other any more."

"I may be a Soul Reaper Ichigo, banished or not, but in all I'm your friend and a business owner." He grinned at Ichigo. "So let's get down to business hmm?"

"You want to sell me something?" Ichigo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all!" Kisuke laughed waving his hand up and down at him. "For you, everything in this store is free. You've more then earned it after everything you've accomplished. If it wasn't for me Ichigo a lot of things wouldn't of happened and you wouldn't of been put into those situations." Kisuke told him.

"If it wasn't for you Kisuke I wouldn't of won the fights I fought." Ichigo told him. "I don't need anyone's charity."

"And I'm not offering to give you any, I'm simply giving you a hundred percent discount, there is a difference." Kisuke grinned making Ichigo sigh as he rolled his eyes unable to help the slight smirk coming to his face, there was no winning an argument with him. Kisuke rose up and exited the room making Ichigo let out a breath before Kisuke came back into the room holding a simple box and sat back down at the table placing the box on the wooden surface. "You've been in AT's for a little over a month now, I'm sure you're aware of different parts of customising your AT's right?"

"Anyone who owned AT's would know about how customisable they are, even down to the last screw." Ichigo told him.

"That's right." Kisuke nodded as he opened the box and turned it around showing Ichigo the contents within making the teens eyes shoot wide open, inside were parts of AT's from wheels, to motor adjustments and even customised screws. The wheels were what shocked Ichigo the most, being black manji although the prongs were all curved and jagged yet no prong connected to initially form the full wheel. As he stared at them an image of Tensa Zangetsu's guard came to his mind, although the wheels were different Kisuke had taken the original shape to form the wheels. "I started to create these as soon as I found out how serious you were about AT's." Kisuke explained as Ichigo lifted one of the wheels up surprised at how light the wheel was.

"It's light." He simply stated as he looked down at the wheel, feeling an odd sense of familiarity as he held it in his hand.

"Don't think it's not durable, trust me you'll never have to replace a wheel again." Kisuke explained making Ichigo look up at him in surprise. "Trade secret." Ichigo scoffed unable to help the smile on his face knowing Kisuke had probably used some sought of science to make the wheel. Placing the wheel back in the box he looked over the screws and other parts with a smile as Kisuke poured Ichigo a cup of tea and slid it over to Ichigo who accepted this time.

"You didn't have to do all this Kisuke." Ichigo told him as he rose the cup to his lips and drank.

"I had free time on my hands." Kisuke chuckled before his smile slowly faded making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at Kisuke's now serious face. "Ichigo, the parts in there. They were all created with spiritual enhancements that will help you become a better rider."

"Figured as much." Ichigo sighed, he didn't want to believe it but he knew that Kisuke would of done something like this. Closing the box he was about to push it across the table to refuse the gift before Kisuke spoke again.

"The residue of the spirit energy I used was the last of your Bankai's." Ichigo's eyes shot wide open in shock as he stared at Kisuke across the table. "When you fought against Aizen you were conscious for a while afterwards, your Zanpakuto had already disappeared." Ichigo nodded remembering what had happened. "I was able to pick up several traces of Tensa Zangetsu's spirit residue and I stored it, thinking that I might be able to find a purpose for it in the future." Ichigo was still wide eyed. "I forged the parts out of the last of your spiritual pressure, this is what is left of your Zanpakuto." He explained.

"You did all that..." Ichigo breathed out as he traced a hand over the box.

"When you've placed the parts into an AT it may be difficult to become accustomed to the strain that the parts will put on your body, but your body will get use to it. If one of your friends were to put the parts into their AT's and use them I doubt they would work at all. With it being your Spiritual Power it will only react to you." Ichigo remained silent as he turned his attention to the box sitting on the table in front of him. It was the last of his spiritual past. "So, will you use them?" Kisuke questioned making Ichigo glance up at him.

"They say that to move forward you have to leave behind your past." Ichigo said a small smile coming to his face. "But what I believe in is that your future is built on the aspects of your past. If I can use Tensa Zangetsu, even in this way. I'll be building my future through my past."

"Would you like me to work on your AT's for you?" Kisuke questioned only for Ichigo to shake his head.

"I've gotten pretty good at maintaining them on my own, thanks for the offer though." Kisuke nodded as Ichigo stood up and headed for the door and picking up his AT's before heading back to the table. "I could use some tools though, I didn't bring mine with me." Ichigo explained.

"I'll be right back." Ichigo nodded as he set his AT's up on the table and brushing them down with his hands before Kisuke returned with a tool box and a lamp that he set up for Ichigo to use. The two talked for hours as Ichigo worked on his AT's long into the early hours of the morning adjusting everything on his AT's with the parts that were forged from his Zanpakuto. Ichigo even went so far as to spray paint his AT's completely black before marking out a white X over them for some style and putting them out to dry in front of a fan Kisuke had set up. It was sunrise before either of the two realised it having been enjoying themselves by catching up with one another.

"Crap." Ichigo groaned as he tested if the paint on his AT's were dry which had finished in front of the fan. "I'm still grounded you know." He said glancing at the time.

"I'm sure Isshin won't be to hard on you." Kisuke explained. "I can talk to him if you want, explain that I needed to speak with you."

"Nah, that's ok." Ichigo told him as he pulled on his AT's having placed his old parts in the box that the new parts had come in. "I think I'm a bit old for being grounded now days anyway."

"That almost sounds as if you're about to move out." Kisuke chuckled, Ichigo simply shaking his head in amusement.

"Yuzu would never forgive me if I did that." Ichigo explained to him as he stood up, it was odd having the new components in his AT's, he could feel the difference completely as he stood there.

"Take it easy on those and don't push yourself." Kisuke explained as both headed for the door.

"You know I learn best through experience." Ichigo grinned before he skated off making Kisuke chuckle feeling the all to familiar spiritual pressure coming from his AT's, he had put a sensor in one of the wheels to make it so that the spiritual energy of Ichigo's Bankai would be unreadable by hollow's allowing him to skate without the risk of being attacked by a hollow.

Ichigo's grin didn't fade from his face as he sped across Karakura, he could feel that the effects of the spiritual pressure in his AT's was enabling him to access speed's that he hadn't been able to access on his own. His Bankai had been incredibly fast after all. He spotted the building he had tried to scale when heading towards Kisuke's, he stopped and looked down at his AT's before a smirk came to his face as he dashed towards the building, his speed building up across the short distance before he jumped and spun using his momentum to shoot himself up the side of the building.

He reached the top with ease and soared high above the building and stared over the town as the morning sun began to rise over the sleeping city a smile on his face as he opened his arms and soared threw the air a grin on his face as his descent began. He searched for a place to land and his eyes widened slightly as he saw a girl on a rooftop watching him.

Ichigo angled himself towards another building pressing his AT's against it gaining even more speed before spinning off to the side and sailing towards the building where the girl was standing. Ichigo landed on the rooftop and had to use the entire roof to spin to a complete stop from the speed he had used. He came to a stop and laughed as he folded over pressing his hands onto his legs taking in a deep breath, trying to calm down from the rush he was currently feeling.

"You're pretty good." The girl spoke before Ichigo heard the sound of AT's moving making him glance up and his eyes widened momentarily as the girl leaned down in front of him with a smile. "You're much more handsome then you were in the video." She stated with a smile.

"W-W-Wha!?" He stuttered out taking a step back from the strange girl only getting her to giggle in response. Ichigo looked her over as she continued to smile at him, she had very long pink hair. She wore a large hat with goggles, a white dress-like long sleeve shirt with a back pack and short pants, her AT's were like black stiletto's that reached up to her thighs.

"So handsome." She smiled as she skated up to him. "What's your name?" She questioned, the smile never leaving her face as she stared up into his brown eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo told her awkwardly making her giggle as she skated around him, Ichigo spinning on the spot to follow her movements.

"That's cute." Ichigo's eyes began to twitch as he glared at her. "Oh, that's a mean look to give someone when you first meet them." She told him, the smile never leaving her face.

"My name doesn't mean strawberry." Ichigo growled out making her laugh lightly. "Wait... video?" Ichigo questioned. "You saw that fight then?"

"Yeah." She nodded coming to a stop. "It was impressive, although you were a little rusty on your AT's nothing like I just saw you do then." She explained. "You've improved a lot in the time since the video was shot." She said crouching down and rolling forward on her AT's to where she was before him making him take a step back awkwardly. "You also didn't have these kind of parts in the video, they're impressive." She said looking up at him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked finally, making her smile as she stood up, Ichigo blushing as he realised just how close she was, her bust pushing into chest.

"Now we're getting somewhere." She continued to smile at him. "My name is Simca, I'm a Storm Rider, like you."

"Ah... I'm just a rider." Ichigo told her. "Sure, we've been thinking about becoming a Storm Rider team, we just haven't gone that far yet." He explained making her raise an eyebrow before she skated back and took off her bag making Ichigo watch what she was doing before she pulled out her phone and pulled up a video and showed it too him. It was the same fight that he had been in a week earlier.

"Look here." She said as she paused the video and showed it to him once more and pointed to a part on the screen, Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw two people atop of a building watching the fight. "You had a Storm Rider team watching you fight, meaning that you've become noticed by them." She explained. "Which also means that they think that you're a threat to them, and if you're not careful, who knows what could happen." Simca told him, her cheerful expression never fading.

"And how does that involve you in any way?" Ichigo questioned making her laugh lightly as she put her phone away and pulled her back pack onto her back once more.

"It just means I might find another interesting little bird other then the Little Crow back home." She smiled at him, Ichigo having no idea what she meant before she skated towards him and offered out her hand showing it had a folded piece of paper in it. "I'm not sure if we'll meet again before your first fight as a Storm Rider, so, if you're ever in Tokyo, give me a call." She said as Ichigo took the offered piece of paper and opened it showing that it was a phone number.

"Uh... thanks, I think." Ichigo said pocketing the note. "Although, I'm not sure if I'll be in Tokyo any time soon." Ichigo told her.

"Well, you never know." She winked at him. "You might just want to come see me."

"You are sure full of yourself." Ichigo muttered out making her laugh.

"You are most certainly different from the Little Crow." She smiled as she skated backwards. "I'll be rooting for you to win Strawberry!" Ichigo grit his teeth and glared at her as she laughed once more before leaping backwards shocking Ichigo. "Come to Tokyo and we'll have a date!" She laughed as she fell Ichigo skating up to the side of the building only to watch her skate away.

"Man... girls are weird..." Ichigo sighed. "How Mizurio handles multiple woman, I'll never know." He mumbled before turning in the direction his house was in. "_Better go and face the music. Dad's going to be pissed."_

* * *

"Is that idiot still grounded?" Tatsuki laughed as she jumped over the raggedy old couch and landed on it with a slight poof emitting from the cushions. They had bought a cheap one at a discount store and brought it to the construction site. Mizurio had set up power to the construction site from the power lines in the street so that they could have lights when they were still here after dark, well it was more so Mizurio called in a favour from someone that owed him and they did it for him. It only made the rest of the group wonder just how many people owed Mizurio debts in Karakura Town. Mizurio himself was sitting next to Tatsuki, in front of him was his own laptop set up on a small table and he was typing away.

"Ichigo said he would be off in a couple more days, he would have been off earlier however he snuck out for a night getting him another three days atop of his sentence." Mizurio explained

"You're sounding as if he was going to jail!" Keigo shouted at him. "He snuck out to see a girl! I just know it! I totally asked him about it at school and he totally blew me off! He's getting some on the side! He doesn't need us any more! Wah!" Keigo cried only making Tatsuki and Mizurio sigh in annoyance.

"What are you doing anyway Mizurio?" Tatsuki questioned sitting up to look at the screen as Mizurio continued to type away before hitting the enter button on the keyboard.

"I just finished setting up our Storm Rider team account on the initial website." Mizurio smirked before all three of their phones started to sound off as they started to get messages. All three opened their phones to see a welcome to Storm Rider's message. "Still, we need a fifth member to enter Parts Wars since with four members it could conclude in a draw and the only way to go about fixing that is if we go three on three which most Storm Rider teams wouldn't want." Mizurio explained. "As it would initially lead to someone sitting out all the time, so we find a fifth member and we can participate in any given match." He finished.

"Who are we going to get as a fifth team member?" Keigo questioned. "I'd say, Chad, Orihime and Uryu are out of the question, they've got their own stuff to deal with..."

"Plus with how distant they've been from Ichigo these past months I doubt they'd join anyway." Mizurio nodded. "What about someone else from class?"

"Most have jobs, or are to influenced by their parents to focus on school so they can get into a good college." Tatsuki shrugged. "I doubt we'd get anyone from our class, even though I had already asked Ryo, she said it was lame and blew me off." Tatsuki muttered.

"I've got it!" Keigo cheered making the two turn to him. "The beautiful and stunning Miss Ikumi!"

"Yours and Ichigo's boss? That same lady who made you piss yourself as soon as she found out that you got into a fight that involved your AT's? You want that same woman on the team?" Keigo slumped over with a groan remembering the stern lecture the woman had given the two.

"Plus, I doubt she'd go for it." Mizurio waved it off. "She's a woman who has a child that she needs to provide for, she wouldn't have the time for it." Mizurio told him. "So no."

"Have we thought about an emblem yet?" Tatsuki questioned. "Or a team name for that matter? We can't have enlisted on the site without a team name, right?"

"Right." Mizurio nodded.

"So, what did you call us?" Keigo questioned.

"Soulless Ravens." Mizurio told them. "And I even pushed around some ideas for our emblem, here." He said opening a file on his laptop and showing them, the picture was of a Blue Raven with it's wings spread out wide with a white V over it's body extending to the wings as it looked to be flying over a black moon.

"Wow, that's awesome." Tatsuki said looking it over. "So, Soulless Ravens, that wouldn't happen to do with the fact that the four of us were left behind would it?" Tatsuki questioned Mizurio with a raised eyebrow getting Mizurio to shrug his shoulders as he closed his eyes.

"We needed a name and I thought of one." Mizurio responded making Tatsuki simply smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Why did it have to be Ravens!? Couldn't you have made it to be something awesome!? Like tigers or dragons maybe? Come on Mizurio, why'd it have to be a bird?" He questioned endlessly.

"Would you shut up." Tatsuki sighed. "You're more of a pain in the ass when Ichigo's not here then when he is." A beeping sound from Mizurio's laptop brought all three's attention to the screen, Mizurio's eyes were wide as he stared at the notification that had just popped up.

"What's up Mizurio, what's going on?" Keigo questioned.

"A Storm Rider Team just challenged us to a Parts War." Mizurio said shocked.

"What, I thought you said that no team would challenge us since we only have four members!" Keigo shouted.

"No, what I said was that no team would likely challenge us." Mizurio said. "Not that they couldn't."

"Who challenged us?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Xcution."

* * *

**Ichigo's wheels look similar to the guard of Tensa Zangetsu after he received his powers back during the fullbring arc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to inform you, I changed the team name from Ravens of the Soulless to the Soulless Ravens.**

* * *

"Uh, I really don't think we should be doing this without Ichigo." Keigo stated as both he and Mizurio stood in the street underneath a street light that was on, it being night and all, Tatsuki sitting on the side walk looking over her AT's having gone over and had continuously maintained them all day, making sure everything was good to go. She had even took her AT's apart, cleaned everything and rebuilt them twice to make sure everything was in working order.

"How many times do I have to tell you Keigo, we can do this." Tatsuki said looking up at him, screw driver in hand as she glared at the brown haired teen, if anybody walked up to them they'd think that Tatsuki was threatening him with a screw driver. "We're not at a great disadvantage that we'd need Ichigo to swoop in and save the day for us, Ichigo is on equal footing to us now, he doesn't have some mystical power that he's going to use to conquer some butterfly man deadset on world domination... or whatever that nut job was doing."

"It was rather all complicated wasn't it?" Mizurio smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if it was all apart of our imagination." He sighed.

"Either way, this Xcution team, they're just like us, normal people. They've put hard work and effort into their skills just like we have been." Tatsuki said turning back to her AT's. "Saying we need Ichigo is putting our own skills down, skills that we bled to get." Tatsuki continued as she went back to working on her AT's. "And I'm pretty damn sure, Ichigo wants out of the hero spotlight." She muttered under her breath.

"Yeah but Tatsuki!" Keigo whined. "These guys are D-rank! Meaning they're way better then us! Two ranks above us! We're only F-rank! They've either won six or more matches or they've beaten teams higher then what they already were! We need all the help we can get!" Keigo cried. "We're inexperienced at this!"

"Keigo shut up! We've already accepted the match!" Tatsuki shouted at him. "Ichigo's still grounded and will be for another day or so! Mizurio's already set up the match that we're working on and it's to late to change it now! Deal with it!" She shouted getting to her feet, dropping her AT in the process.

"Who made you the leader huh!?" Keigo shouted back at her.

"What!?" Tatsuki growled walking up to Keigo on uneven footing since she only had one AT on.

"Yeah, you can't talk to me that way!" Keigo stood proudly with his hands on his hips, although he was panicking on the inside, Tatsuki still scared the crap out of him. She was still one of the strongest female martial artists in Japan after all.

"A six year old girl could talk to you that way!" Tatsuki shouted at him.

"Yes, because that would be adorable!" Keigo shouted back.

"No because you're a five year old girl and there's a pecking order!" Keigo opened his mouth to retort but found himself speechless making Tatsuki grin as she punched him in the arm making him cry out as he held his arm as he glared at Tatsuki who simply smirked back at him. "You raise a good point though, we can't keep going on like this. We actually need a team leader, someone to make the final decision when it comes to decisions." Keigo placed his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out. "Yeah, not a snowballs chance in hell Keigo."

"Hey! I would be an excellent team leader!" He yelled.

"Why not you Tatsuki?" Mizurio questioned. "You don't want the position?"

"Nah, not my style." Tatsuki waved it off. "To much pressure."

"Then I guess it's settled!" Keigo grinned. "Mizurio can be team leader." Tatsuki and Mizurio both rose an eyebrow at him. "What? Like you said Tatsuki, Ichigo wants out of the spotlight right? Mizurio's got the smarts, the attitude to make the hard decisions. He came up with the name of our team and our Emblem even set everything up so we didn't have to worry about it at all. Plus he has the connections. He's perfect for our team leader."

"Keigo makes a good point... for once." Tatsuki smirked.

"Hey!" Keigo shouted however was ignored only causing him to shout louder about how they treated him.

"So how about it Mizurio?" Tatsuki questioned making the dark haired teen shrug his shoulders as he flicked open his phone.

"As long as Ichigo doesn't want the position, I'll take it." Mizurio explained as Tatsuki went back to where she was sitting, picking her AT back up and began to work on it again. Keigo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair letting out a loud yawn.

"Man, what time is it?" Keigo questioned.

"Twenty to two." Mizurio simply told him. "We got five minutes before they're bound to show up and we can start."

"I'm nervous." Keigo chuckled, it was the same feeling he got when he and Ichigo had gone against the group of thugs in the storage yard.

"Where's the Strawberry?" A girl's voice questioned making all three turn to see Simca standing there with a slight pout on her face as she looked over the three of them.

"Who are you?" Tatsuki questioned pulling her AT onto her foot before putting her tool box away into the bag she had brought with her. "And how do you know Ichigo?" She asked as she stood up.

"Oh, we met a couple of days ago. After I saw his name on the team registration for the battle I figured he'd be here. I came to wish him luck on his debut as a Storm Rider, is he running late?" Simca questioned skating forward ignoring the drooling form of Keigo who stared at her.

"He's not coming tonight." Mizurio told her. "He's grounded."

"Oh?" She questioned tapping her chin with a finger. "That's a shame... it would have been interesting to see him ride under the pressure of a Parts War." She explained.

"How did you say you knew Ichigo again?" Keigo questioned.

"Oh, I saw him skating just the other morning. We had a little chat and I gave him my phone number, he's a smooth operator." She giggled.

"Ichigo that jerk! I knew he was holding out on me!" Keigo cried. "I called it! Ichigo snuck out to see a girl!" He shouted grabbing Mizurio by the scruff of his shirt and began to shake him violently. "I told you didn't I! I told you!" He cried as he fell to his knees. "Ichigo's climbing the staircase to adult hood without me!" He sobbed.

"Keep carrying on like you are you'll be stuck in the sandpit for the rest of your life!" Tatsuki growled at him before turning back to Simca who was watching Keigo's meltdown with an amused smile on her face. "So just who are you?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Oh, I'm Simca." She introduced herself. "I'm a Storm Rider, just like you guys. I've come to watch the match, along with a lot of others." She said gesturing up to the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, the three members of Soulless Ravens staring wide eyed as they saw dozens of other Storm Riders. "That video of the Strawberry and you in that fight, it caused a lot of commotion in the storm rider world you know." She said winking at Keigo.

"You know who I am!?" Keigo questioned with a large smile as he turned to look up at her before quickly turning back to Mizurio. "I'm totally famous now!" He cheered getting to his feet standing proudly as he gave Mizurio a thumbs up.

"Oh, it looks like your opponents are here." Simca smiled gesturing down the street making the three teens look in the direction Simca was pointing out to see six people skating towards them. "Since you're apart of the Strawberry's team, I'll wish you luck." Simca said before leaping from the spot up to the rooftop of a nearby building surprising the three before they turned back to the six approaching.

"Ichigo's going to be pissed." Keigo said folding his hands behind his head as the three skated forward to meet with Xcution.

"Why, because he misses our debut battle?" Tatsuki grinned.

"Well there's that... but more so of the fact that there is a girl going around calling him Strawberry." Keigo said rubbing his nose making with a finger smiling Tatsuki simply smirking while Mizurio couldn't help but grin alongside Keigo before the three burst out laughing unable to hold it in any more.

"You're sure being cocky." Riruka snapped as she skated forward. "Laughing at a time like this, just who do you guys think you're dealing with here?" She questioned. "And where's that street thug, he's suppose to be apart of your team too right? I don't see him." She said searching for him behind the three.

"Calm down Riruka." Ginjo sighed making the magenta haired girl huff as she folded her arms "The agreement was a three on three dash battle since they're F-rank Storm Riders, since we challenged them we play their ranks level and they have the advantage of the home field." He continued as he skated forward the three taking in his appearance, he was a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes and shoulder-length dark hair that he kept combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He wore dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar.

"My name's Kugo Ginjo, I'm the leader of Xcution." He said offering his hand.

"Mizurio Kojima." Mizurio greeted a friendly smile on his face as he accepted the larger man's handshake. "Current leader of the Soulless Ravens."

"It's a pleasure." Ginjo smiled. "Sorry about challenging you out of the blue like that, but when news about a Storm Rider team rising in Karakura reached us, we couldn't just sit idly by, even if you are newbies."

"I understand completely, I mean, you've been at this a lot longer then we have." Mizurio continued to smile. "I mean, we are on your turf, right?"

"Right, plus what's a friendly game between rival teams to get to know one another." Ginjo laughed.

"Hey Ginjo! What's the big idea! Being all buddy buddy with these guys! Let's just take em out already!" Riruka shouted at him.

"Let me introduce you to who you'll be going up against." Ginjo explained spinning around so he was standing next to Mizurio.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me! I'm talking to you!" Riruka continued to shout.

"Hey, she's like you." Tatsuki whispered only making Keigo deflate as the statement was directed at him.

"You're mean you know that Tatsuki?" Keigo cried as Tatsuki continued to grin.

"Right, now you'll be going up against Jackie Tristan." Ginjo started off pointing to a dark skinned woman who had her arms folded, Jackie was a tall dark-skinned woman with straight chin-length dark hair, brown eyes and full lips. She wore a dark brown long-sleeved low cut shirt with form-fitted trousers and dark knee lengths boots.

"Then you have Moe Shishigawara." He gestured to the next person in line, Moe was short teenager who has a shaved head with a buzzed mohawk in the middle with grey eyes. He wore a high school uniform with his jacket open. Under his jacket he wore a red shirt with a face on it, Keigo recognised the uniform as the same one from the storage yards.

"Then your final opponent, Shukuro Tsukishima." He gestured to an extremely tall young man with brown eyes and wavy black hair that is at shoulder length. He wore a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He has a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mizurio waved happily.

"It's a pleasure." Tsukishima bowed in response as Jackie simply sighed as she continued to watch from where she was standing a bored yet agitated look on her face. Moe however was glaring at Keigo making the brown haired teen chuckle awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"This is my team, Tatsuki Arisawa and Keigo Asano." Mizurio explained to them. "Now, shall we get started?"

"Of course, the same conditions still apply?" Ginjo questioned making Mizurio nod his head. "Right, so which ever team loses the battle, the parts of the players, not the entire team, just the players are handed over no questions asked." Mizurio nodded in agreement, they had come to this conclusion after realising that if they simply lost without any conditions Ichigo would lose his AT's without a fight and neither of the three wanted to be the cause of that.

"And a three on three race to the finish, the first two members of a single team to cross the finish line is the winner, even if one member of the other team crosses before the second as long as the second rider crossed the track, that team wins. Fair?"

"Sounds good." Mizurio nodded as he turned and walked back to Keigo and Tatsuki. "I don't like that guy." Mizurio muttered under his breath surprising both Keigo and Tatsuki as they watched the man walk towards his own team. "Something about him rubs me the wrong way."

"That's saying a lot coming from you Mizurio, usually you get along with everyone like a house on fire." Keigo stated simply making Mizurio shrug in response.

"You guys know the course right?" Tatsuki questioned. "We're staring here in the Kasazaki district, heading through to the Minamikawase district, the bridge that is the borderline of Karakura is the finish line, make it to the halfway mark and you've finished the race, we set markers up earlier after school to signal the halfway mark."

"We've got to cross two busy intersections, the train track and a butt load of residential areas." Keigo sighed, knowing the route.

"The intersections shouldn't be to bad, it's almost three in the morning, I doubt anyone would be driving this early so we don't need to worry about them." Mizurio stated. "A train goes by at three thirty every morning, so we should have some time before it comes through." Tatsuki nodded her head in agreement.

"We ready to do this?" Keigo questioned looking at the two.

"Yeah." Both nodded making Keigo grin.

"Alright then!" He cheered as he turned and face the opposing team. "Let's get it on!" He shouted as he punched the air a grin on his face.

"Lame." Both Mizurio and Tatsuki stated making Keigo cry.

* * *

"This newbie team is really going up against D-rank riders?" Mikan questioned as she sat on the edge of a building watching the street below. "Why did you drag me out here again Ringo?" She asked looking up at her sister who was watching the Storm Riders down below lining up at the starting line, all six preparing to start the race, the magenta haired girl standing between the two teams, being the one to call the start of the race.

"You saw that video Mikan." Ringo stated. "There was something about those guys that just... I don't know, worried me I guess." Mikan sighed as she turned back to the riders down below.

"One of them isn't even here, only that idiot kid that's making a complete tool of himself." Mikan explained as she looked at the other Storm Riders watching the proceedings. _"I doubt Ringo's the only one who's worried about this new team... and if that other guy didn't even show up, just what kind of team are they?"_ She thought to herself, she had seen the video, seen how the two members of Soulless ravens used their AT's during the fight, sure the brown haired one didn't exactly fight but he was good on his AT's, the orange haired teen even more skilled.

Reviews on the video had shot up endlessly, most had been about how they knew the orange haired teen, apparently some big thug in Karakura Town that was the most vicious of them all, seeing the look in his eyes as he fought Mikan didn't doubt that this 'Ichigo' was a character nobody should deal with in an unpleasant manner less they want to end up in a hospital.

What had surprised Mikan the most about the comments of the video, and there was no evidence to prove this so she wasn't sure if it was true or not, but the two teens who had taken out over twenty thugs had said to be only been seen using AT's for a little over a month.

"What worries me even more is that 'she's' here." Ringo growled out through gritted teeth making Mikan look up and across the street to see Simca standing there with a smile on her face like always as she looked down at the Storm Riders below. Mikan and Ringo had both watched how Simca had gone down and spoke with the three, almost as if she knew them already. Mikan knew that Simca could spot talent a mile away, so if Simca was here and watching, it was certain that the team had some talent at least, enough to catch her eye.

What worried her was the fact that Simca was already in the process of digging her claws into Ikki, if she had come out all this way to Karakura Town, just to watch these guys then there may be a cause for concern that Simca was trying to sink her claws into the Soulless Ravens as well which only asked the question of what Simca was actually planning in the long run.

"Geeze, this is too much hassle for a Friday night." Mikan sighed getting to her feet seeing as the race was about to start and all the Storm Riders watching were about to get on the move to follow the proceeds of the race. "This had better be worth the trip Ringo, and when we get home, not a word to Rika about it. Got it?"

"I got it, I got it." Ringo sighed. "Let's just hope Ikki and Ume can keep their mouths shut about our disappearing act for the night." Mikan nodded her head as both stared down at the road.

"BEGIN!" Riruka shouted out and all six Storm Riders shot forward, the one's watching from the rooftops all filled the sky as they followed after them.


	6. Chapter 6

"BEGIN!" Riruka shouted.

The six shot forward in a burst of pure speed, however Xcution with their experience immediately came up to the front with Jackie in the lead. The dark skinned woman glanced over her shoulder looking back at Tsukishima and Moe who were behind her, the three members of Soulless Ravens gaining speed from using the slip stream that the two behind her were creating.

Shaking her head she saw the first turn and easily manoeuvred into the side street, using her momentum she spun up the side of the wall's using each spin to increase her speed shooting herself forward far ahead of the rest of the two groups. Tsukishima followed Jackie down the side street, Moe tagging along behind him, they could hear the opposing team coming up behind him before Tsukishima glanced at Moe before simply nodding, Moe grinned as he spun on the spot and propelled himself towards the three shocking them slightly.

"Keigo!" Tatsuki called out making Keigo smirk as his speed increased tremendously shocking Moe at the speed the other teen had suddenly gained making Tatsuki smirk as Keigo shot forward before he leapt up and performed a diagonal forward flip over the thug shocking Moe as he turned and saw Keigo land and spin grinning back at Moe. "Hey!" Tatsuki shouted once more making Moe turn back with wide eyes before Tatsuki fist met the thugs face. "Trying to play dirty." She huffed as she dashed forward after Keigo, Moe hitting the ground.

"I think that's part of being a Storm Rider Tatsuki, there weren't any rules signifying that fighting or any other illegal means were situated." Mizurio added as he jumped over the downed Moe who was groaning as he held his face, Keigo already having dashed forward to keep up with the others. _"__I bet their plan was to scare us off being __the only __Storm Riders __in Karakura Town__."_ The black haired teen thought as he looked back at Moe, there had obviously been a plan formed for them to attack if all it took was a nod from Tsukishima to make the teen come back at them.

"Holy crap!" Mizurio heard Tatsuki shout as the current leader of the Soulless Ravens exited the alley and his eyes shot wide open, Tatsuki was catching up with Tsukishima and they could see Keigo skating up the side of a building further along, right on Jackie's heels.

"_He's certainly gotten better."_ Mizurio thought as he watched both Jackie and Keigo as they disappeared over a rooftop before focusing on catching up with Tatsuki. Tatsuki herself was trying to overtake Tsukishima however the laid back Storm Rider was simply skating as if it was second nature to him, every move Tatsuki made to over take, Tsukishima would simply change his position so that it would be difficult for Tatsuki to do so.

Growling to herself, Tatsuki sped up, using Tsukishima as a wind barrier, she caught sight of the man glancing over his shoulder at her making her smirk as she lowered herself to the ground, her speed increasing as more pressure was pushed into her AT's. Tsukishima's eyes shot wide open as Tatsuki was inches behind him now, he could hear the gears of her AT's over his own, her long black hair that was whipping around behind her looking like a mane of a horse.

"Gotcha." Tatsuki smirked making Tsukishima's eyes widen as he looked back to the front only for them to shoot wide open in shock as a parked car was right in front of him with no time for him to react. Tatsuki leapt above him and spun herself around as she hit the wall watching as Tsukishima crashed into the side of the car making her laugh as he hit the ground before Tatsuki continued up the side of the building currently in third place.

"_Damn it! This kid is fast!"_ Jackie thought to herself, Keigo dashing forward behind her. _"Ginjo said they were a bunch of beginners, there is no way this kid is a beginner!"_ She thought glancing over her shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw that Keigo had the biggest cheesiest grin on his face. _"The bastard's not even taking this seriously!"_ She growled turning back to face the front, from the top of the building she could see the bridge, the general outline of the course had been given to them when they had formally challenged the Soulless Ravens. Now that she thought about it, this was no ordinary dash, usually it was on ground level, most F-class riders not even knowing how to traverse up the side of the building, yet here they were on her heels as if it was second nature to them.

"I was really enjoying the view." Keigo sighed shocking Jackie as he appeared next to her with a slight pout on his face before glancing at her with a grin. "You're pretty fast." Jackie gritted her teeth and sped up leaping over a small wall conjoining two buildings before landing only to catch a glimpse of Keigo behind her, having easily manoeuvred over the small obstacle without any loss of speed, and that's when she noticed it. Her eyes were wide as she turned to face the front once more, the edge of the building coming up.

"_He's... he's using my shadow as if it's his own personal road!"_ She quickly glanced over her shoulder once more and as she had thought, Keigo's AT's were on her shadow the entire time, as if they were melding to the shadow itself. _"The team's this good that they are aware of their own roads and can use them to this extent!? Or is it just dumb luck!?"_ She thought before narrowing her eyes before leaping off the building only to gasp as she felt two hands on her head.

"Upsie daisy's!" Keigo laughed pushing himself off Jackie's head sending her downward with a shout of panic as Keigo shot forward, flipping through the air with a grin on his face before he began to descend to the road below and landed with a slight skid passing through an intersection in the process, glad that no cars were driving before he continued on picking his speed up once more without even a glance back at the woman he had overtaken, knowing that he had left her behind.

* * *

"These guys are way better then I would of imagined!" Ringo said in awe as she and Mikan, along with the rest of the audience followed the race from the rooftops.

"They're a lot better then anyone I've seen at their level." Mikan agreed skating along beside her sister watching the race, Keigo coming in first, with Jackie in second Tatsuki coming up on them while Mizurio was catching up to Tsukishima while having to deal with Moe who had once again caught up with the usual stoic teen, Moe trying everything in the book to knock Mizurio off his skates. "Why is this the first time we've heard of them before?" Mikan questioned as she and Ringo came to a stop at the end of a building where they would be able to watch the rest of the race.

"From what I know Mikan, they haven't been racing for very long." Ringo mused. "That just raises the question of how they got so good so fast. Their moves look a little rough but they're working with what they have." Ringo continued as she watched Keigo move with more fluency then the others of his team. "Especially the one out front, he's put a lot of work into his skills, he was the one in the video, he wasn't anything like this then." She finished.

"Shows just how much they've improved in the time between then and now." Mikan said allowed biting a finger nail. _"If they were in Tokyo they'd be a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure. They'll only get better from here, win or lose this. What worries me is their final Member, the skills these guys are showing are barely that of what he showed... so just how skilled is he?"_ She thought before a flash of light gained her attention making her turn only for her eyes to widen as she saw a wall of flames spread across the road blocking the path of Mizurio and Moe, from what she could tell by the expression's on their faces Mizurio had caused the burst of flames to appear as he simply held a pleasant smile on his face as Moe was on the ground glaring up at the black haired teen.

* * *

X-Earlier in the street below-X

With a lucky hit, Moe had smashed straight into Mizurio sending the teen off his feet and crashing into a store window, glass spraying out onto the street as Mizurio toppled shelves within from the force he had been thrown into the store. Moe knowing it would only take Tsukishima and Jackie to win he knew that he needed to stop at least one of them so that they could do so on more of a fair ground.

The Soulless Ravens were proving to be more difficult then what he imagined a rookie team such as them would be capable off, but the guy that had been introduced as Keigo, the same guy that had fought against a few of his friends with the orange haired punk, was capable of keeping up with Jackie and even passing her as if it was nothing. It really pissed him off, he'd been in Xcution for several months now and had only heard about the Soulless Ravens in the past couple of weeks. To think that these punks were this good after a couple of weeks of training while he'd been at it for months was infuriating to him.

Stopping he turned and looked back to see Mizurio pulling himself out of the window he had smashed out of. He craned his neck as he steadied himself a trail of blood running down from his hairline where a stray piece of glass had cut him, he crouched on the ground making Moe raise an eyebrow at the position the teen had taken up before Mizurio simply smiled and ripped his sleeve of his shirt and ripped it in two. The smile never leaving his face which began to unnerve Moe slightly. That's when Moe saw it, the two bottles of alcohol that were opened before Mizurio. Moe dashed forward as Mizurio pulled out a lighter and shoved the two ripped sleeve pieces into the bottles and lit them before throwing them.

"Gah!" Moe hit the ground as both Molotov's flew over his head and hit the street lighting up the pavement in a wall of flames, the heat blasting over at them as they latched onto the liquor store that Mizurio had crashed into.

"The alarm in the store has gone off." Mizurio stated as he rolled forward, Moe glaring up at him. "Both cops and fire fighters will be here before long." As Mizurio said that sirens already began to sound in the air. "So... I guess you should head home." Moe glared at him before getting to his feet and taking a swing at Mizurio who simply ducked underneath it before slammed his knee straight up into Moe's stomach making him lift off the ground. "I'm not one for violence, but right now there is a lot more at stake then simple AT parts." He stated as Moe fell to the ground. _"__If we lose ours skates... Ichigo will feel alone again. We made this team to stop that from happening. We have to win."_ He thought as he flew through the flames leaving Moe unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Tatsuki flew over the train tracks, the bridge insight up ahead. Keigo already on the last stretch from what she could see well in the lead with Jackie coming up behind him but there was no way that she would catch him before he crossed the finish line. Keigo was so fast that it made her jealous to be honest, where he was coming in first with a great lead she was coming in third with Tsukishima on her tale, she wasn't even able to catch up to Jackie and she couldn't lose the guy on her tail.

She knew once Keigo crossed the finish line, it was up to her to keep her position in front of Tsukishima to win the race. She didn't even know where Mizurio was, she had seen him gaining on them earlier and Moe was bothering him but now she didn't even risk to look back in search of him, she needed to focus on coming in third so they would win the race.

Crossing the last intersection and skidding down the street that the last stretch was on she saw Keigo cross the middle of the bridge as he cheered as Jackie crossed it after him, panting heavily. Using all her strength in her legs she forced herself forwards. The wind was against them as they sped towards the bridge, even without looking back she knew Tsukishima was right behind her. She could feel the wind even though it was against them she still felt as if she was flying as if at any moment her AT's would simply turn into wings and she'd soar high into the sky and then nothing would be able to reach her, to reach a height never before reached and surpass those that had once left her behind.

Twenty meters out from the finish she could hear Keigo cheering her on, she felt so much adrenaline coursing through her body that she felt as if she was in a martial art's tournament fighting again for Japan's strongest female fighter. As if these AT's were pulling forth the same emotions that she had when fighting at her very best. A grin was on her face as the finish came into view, the markers either side of the bridge the clear indication.

Tatsuki saw Keigo cheering, shouting at her with a grin on his face as everything around her seemed to slow down, before the look on Keigo's face changed drastically and her left peripheral vision was filled, turning her head slightly she saw Tsukishima right next to her, a slight smirk on his lips. His eye's bore deep into her as if mocking her before his leg swept out both of her feet and she hit the ground, her left arm breaking on impact, her ribs cracking while the left side of the face was carved up by the gravel road as she skidded forward leaving a bloody trail in her wake and coming to a complete stop barely an inch from the finish line. She could hear Keigo's shouts of worry and panic, the sound of his AT's kicking into gear as he rushed towards her.

"I guess that's it then." The cocky voice of Ginjo reached her ears as she unconsciously started to cry, everything they had accomplished in the last month, how much the AT's meant to them and it had all ended because she couldn't finish the race. The pain she was feeling was indescribable but the emotional turmoil she was flooded with was so much worse, she never thought she'd be attached to something like this, not even losing a karate match was on the same scale as this.

"She needs a doctor!" Riruka shouted as she skated forward as Keigo gently pulled Tatsuki onto her back only for his eyes to widen as he saw the tears in her eyes, she rose her right arm up bringing her hand to her face as her body was wracked with sobs. The last time Keigo had seen Tatsuki cry, the only time he had seen her cry was that day in school, right before Ichigo disappeared to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime.

"We're done here." Ginjo said. "Your skates are ours." Keigo grit his teeth as he pushed himself up, Riruka flying past him phone in hand as she already had called an ambulance. Ginjo simply had an arrogant smirk on his face as he watched Keigo glare at him. Skating forward Keigo roared, pulling his fist back in a punch over his shoulder, more angry then he had ever been he went to punch Ginjo only for his fist to fly over the man's shoulder as he simply moved his head to the side, a cruel smirk on his face as he kneed Keigo in the gut making Keigo's eyes bulge before Ginjo's elbow slammed into the back of his head sending him to the road. Ginjo reached into his pocket and simply pulled an emblem from within, a X in the shape of a bone before dropping it onto Keigo's back.

"Yukio, if you would." Ginjo simply said making the blonde teen sigh as he looked up from his game console.

"Man... what a pain in the ass." He muttered as he skated towards Keigo's feet before pulling off the downed teens AT's. Jackie skated over to Tatsuki with a small frown on her face, they had won, there were no rules in Parts Wars apart from the course and what kind of Parts War it was. Everything else was fair game, but that didn't mean she had to like how Ginjo was treating them, they were just kids after all.

Sighing Jackie crouched down and pulled Tatsuki's AT's off, Riruka trying to calm the girl down from her crying. Mizurio skated up and saw the state that everyone was in, his eyes widened and Jackie thought he was going to try the same as Keigo had before he crouched down and began to undo his skates and handed them to her.

"Sorry." Jackie simply told him but he ignored her and went to Tatsuki before pulling out his phone and dialling Orihime, it took a few tries but he finally managed to get through to her as she had been asleep.

"Orihime, we're coming by. Tatsuki needs your help." Mizurio stated before he hung up and turned to Riruka. "Thank you for looking after her."

"An Ambulance is on the way." She said and Mizurio could see that she was clearly upset by what had happened.

"Let's go!" Ginjo called out already on the move, skating away. The others began to follow, Riruka the last to leave after Ginjo called out to her again. Mizurio could hear the sirens off in the distance, glad they weren't far from Orihime's house only having been there on a handful occasions, never inside but had been to the complex with Tatsuki once or twice walking home with them while Ichigo had not been attending school.

"Tatsuki, this is going to hurt." Mizurio said and he saw her brace herself as he picked her up letting out a cry of pain into the night sky. "I just need to get you to Orihime's." Keigo pushed himself up and looked over to Mizurio, the dark haired teen seeing the anger in Keigo's eyes as he gripped the X emblem in his hand, he doubted it was because they lost. _"__Everything we've accomplished... gone in the blink of an eye. I failed as a leader..."_ Mizurio thought as he and Keigo began to make their way barefoot to Orihime's. "I'm sorry Ichigo." He breathed out in barely a whisper.

* * *

Ichigo stood in his doorway a pissed expression on his face as his father stood on the other side of the doorway holding his new and improved AT's in his hand with a frown on his face. Ichigo was now officially ungrounded and was suppose to get his AT's back, he just knew a lecture was coming from his old man. Isshin rose his AT's up and offered them to Ichigo who raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"I'm not going to lecture you Ichigo, you know what happened and why I grounded you." Isshin told him. "You're attending school again, you're actually smiling and moving forward with your life. It's these skates that have done that for you, I just want you to be careful." His father explained to him. "I just ask that you fight for what you believe in, not because you're angry. Protect, don't destroy." Ichigo gave his dad a smile and nodded. "Also, these skates."

"Kisuke's doing... he's actually one of the reasons why I was out all night the other night." Ichigo said scratching at his cheek.

"And to think I thought you snuck out to see a girl." Isshin pouted. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to crush the hopes of you bringing home a potential daughter candidate." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he took the offered skate before his eyes shot wide open as he was punched in the stomach sending him flying back into the room. "GAHAHAH! Teach you to let your guard down around me my boy! Ichigo 9987, Daddy 6743! HAHAHA I'm catching up my bo-gack!" Ichigo's foot planted itself against Isshin's chest sending him through the dry wall fo the room across the hall.

"You're fixing that ya bastard!" Ichigo shouted.

"I see things are back to normal." Karin muttered as she walked down the hall. "Nice AT's." She said passing Ichigo with a glance at his skates feeling the power flowing from them.

"You wouldn't be interested in them would you Karin?" Ichigo questioned making his sister turn and look back over his shoulder at him. "I mean, we're starting a storm rider team and everything and I think we need five members and we're kinda one short."

"Sorry, busy." Karin said making Ichigo frown knowing that Karin was dealing with spirit business.

"Maybe later then." Ichigo told her and she nodded before going down the stairs.

"I could join your skate team!" Isshin said before Ichigo slammed the door and walked over to his bed as his father banged on the door pleading to be on Ichigo's Storm Rider team as Ichigo pulled on his AT's and opened his window only to pause as he was about to leap out his window as he saw Orihime a small frown on her face as she looked up at him from where she was standing in the street below. She offered a small wave making Ichigo sigh before he leapt out the window and landed in the street skating up to her. The two stood awkwardly in the street, they hadn't really talked since Ichigo refused to be healed by her a little over a month ago now.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo spoke. "You feeling ok, you don't look like you got much sleep." He said taking in the bags under her eyes.

"Um, that's actually what I was coming by for." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as Orihime lowered her eyes. "Tatsuki was hurt pretty bad last night, I've been up healing her since three o'clock this morning." She explained.

"What happened!?" Ichigo shouted, first Keigo in the alley and now Tatsuki? "Orihime! Tell me what happened!" He shouted.

"Mizurio told me that they were in some kind of... Part's War I think he said." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Tatsuki's ok now, she's just resting. Mizurio seemed fine to but Keigo was a little shaken up, he had some minor injuries but told me to concentrate on healing Tatsuki." She told him. "Ichigo... what's going on? What are these Part's Wars? Why was Tatsuki hurt so bad? They wouldn't tell me anything about them." She pleaded with him. Ichigo gripped his hands tightly feeling the anger build up within him, his friends were hurt and he didn't even know about it.

"I've got to go." Ichigo said turning before Orihime grabbed his wrist.

"Please Ichigo, please tell me what's going on! I don't want Tatsuki getting hurt like this ever again! Please!" Tears were welling up in her eyes as Ichigo glanced over his shoulder before turning away from her making her eyes widened as he pulled his hand away from her.

"It's not your concern." Orihime's eyes shot wide open, it was the same line Uryu had given Ichigo after trying to find out about Hollow's a few weeks after he had been back in school, herself and Chad had simply stood by Uryu thinking it would be best for Ichigo not to know about the spiritual world any longer, they stood by Uryu's words saying it was no longer his concern. Ichigo sped away from her as tears fell from her eyes, she lowered her eyes as more tears fell to the ground below her before she spotted something she hadn't seen in over a year, Tensa Zangetsu's black spiritual pressure, looking up she saw the black residue in the same place where Ichigo's skates had made contact with the ground.

* * *

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mizuho Asano shouted as she walked up the hallway, the insistent banging on the door had woken her up and now she was more pissed then she usually was. Keigo's room was closer to the front door and if he was here she was surely going to kick his ass if he ignored all the banging. "This better be damned important!" She shouted as she opened the door only to stop what she was about to yell as Ichigo Kurosaki, her brothers best friend stood there.

"Where is he?" Ichigo questioned, the intensity of his question shocking her. She didn't know Ichigo well but knew him well enough that when he was pissed off that you got the hell out of his way.

"Should be in his room." Mizuho told him and he nodded, not even bothering to take his AT's off as he moved to Keigo's room not even bothering to knock and pushed the door in. Mizuho got curious and poked her head in the doorway to see her brother sitting on his bed, head down supported in his hands. She had never seen her brother like this before, his room was a mess, more then usual, it was like a tornado had gone through and crashed the place. She was about to speak up, ask what was wrong but Keigo spoke first.

"They're gone." Keigo spoke. "Everything we've accomplished was for nothing." He got out as Ichigo simply stood stoic in his room, Mizuho having no idea what her brother was referring to. "AT's were meant to bring us together, for us to have fun. Tatsuki was hurt bad and now... we don't even have the AT's to ride with you any more." Keigo rose his head, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry Ichigo!" He cried.

"Who was it?" Ichigo questioned making Keigo's eyes widen. "Who took them?"

"What's it matter now." Keigo said clenching his hands. "We were F-rank, there is no way we could of won against a D-rank team." Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he walked on his skates before grabbing Keigo by his collar and pulling him off the ground.

"Who took your AT's from you!?" Ichigo shouted. "Who hurt Tatsuki!? Who tore our team apart!?" Keigo looked away ashamed before simply raising his clenched hand up and opening it revealing the X emblem Ginjo had left him.

"Xcution."

* * *

Ginjo sighed as he walked out the front door of the apartment buildings into the walkway, cup of coffee in hand as he moved to the railing, Xcution used these apartments as their usual base of operations, it was good to have someone wealthy on their team. They were able to buy the entire set of apartments and even make a Cube Room for D-rank Parts Wars, not that they ever got to use it as there were no other teams in Karakura Town.

Most storm rider teams didn't even have a place to call their own, but Xcution's place wasn't to Shabby. Leaning on the rail he gave out a pleasant sigh as he sipped his coffee before looking down, his eyes widened at what he saw spitting out his coffee in the process as he saw Ichigo standing in the complex parking lot glaring up at him, can of spray paint in his hand and beneath him painted on the ground a massive blue raven with it's wings spread out wide with a white V over it's body extending to the blue wings seemingly flying over a black moon. Ginjo watched as Ichigo rose his hand up before dropping the X emblem he had given Keigo earlier that morning before it hit the ground and Ichigo stomped on it.

From a rooftop across the street and out of sight, Simca watched on with an amused smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mizurio..." The dark haired teen rolled his head to the side, away from the voice trying to reach out to him as he tried to slumber. "Mizurio... Mizurio your phone is ringing, it woke me up." The teen felt a nudge to his shoulder blade before the fingernail of the woman dug into his back which was more then a little uncomfortable making him turn back to see the naked Mizuki.

Owner of the sports store and the one to help get their AT's, she was seated next to him blanket draped around her lower half not even bothering to cover her fully exposed breasts from the drowsy teen. Mizuki was holding his phone in her hand showing him the screen, Keigo was calling him. Sighing he slumped back down into his pillow, after the night he had with the Part's War he didn't feel like talking to Keigo or anyone really.

"He's been ringing non stop for a little over half an hour now." She explained to him. "I didn't think to wake you earlier but your friend's been pretty insistent. Shouldn't you find out what he wants?" Mizuki questioned.

"It's Keigo, he doesn't even know what he wants half the time." Mizurio mumbled as he closed his eyes trying to let sleep claim him once more before he heard a click from his phone.

"Mizurio Kojima's phone, how may I help you." Mizurio's head shot up to see that Mizuki had indeed answered his phone, the dark haired teen staring at her as she smiled sweetly back at him. "Yes he's right here, a little tired but ready to talk." Mizuki spoke once more and handed him the phone, he gave her a slight glare only to receive a peck on the lips in return. "I'll be in the kitchen making us some breakfast." Mizurio simply sighed and watched her walk naked out of the bedroom with a slight teasing sway of her hips before raising his phone to his ear.

"Good Morning Keigo, how was your sleep." Mizurio questioned in his usual chipper tone.

"_Don't have time to talk crap! We got a problem!" _Keigo shouted over the line making Mizurio's eyes harden wandering what could posses such a reaction from his friend and after such a night that they had just dealt with. _"Ichigo knows what happened! I don't know how he initially found out but he came over here and demanded I tell him everything that happened!"_ Keigo was breathing hard on the other side of the line making Mizurio sigh.

"It was more then likely Orihime that told him." Mizurio explained to him.

"_But we didn't tell her anything!"_ Keigo shouted. _"How could she possibly know what happened!?"_ He frantically questioned.

"That's precisely how Ichigo found out, we weren't exactly trying to hide the fact that we were in a Part's War, she may have been healing Tatsuki but she probably picked up on what we were talking about." Mizurio explained. "She asked me before I left if everything was fine and if we were in any trouble. I explained that it was all over but I doubt she believed me."

"_But why would she go to Ichigo for answers?"_ Keigo asked, still confused, no one apart from the occasional times with Chad did Ichigo speak with the spiritually aware group and even then it was simply the respect the two once had for one another that allowed Chad and Ichigo to have any civil conversations anymore.

"Probably first to explain what happened to Tatsuki." Mizurio told him. "She may have questioned him about what had happened to her, if he had any idea and she could of possibly let a few AT terms slip up pretty much telling Ichigo everything without actually telling him anything. I really don't think it was a pleasant conversation knowing how they've been over the past year or so." He sighed. "When did Ichigo leave your place and where was he headed?"

"_Bout half hour ago, as soon as he left and my thoughts were straight I tried calling you but apparently you were... preoccupied." _Mizurio knew that tone, it was the tone he got whenever he was jealous.

"You can be jealous later, first we have to find Ichigo and make sure he doesn't do something stupid, like end up in prison. With the commotion we caused for the law last night, they'll probably be searching for people to blame. Ichigo probably being up high on their list of suspects." Mizurio told him knowing Ichigo wasn't a bad guy but he was notorious for being a violent person with the law and when he was wrongly accused.

"_Meet you at your place?"_ Keigo questioned.

"Not there, I'll meet you in town where we usually meet up. Then we'll begin our search." Mizurio said.

"_Gotcha."_ The line went dead as Mizurio stood up and got dressed, placing his phone in his pocket as he exited the room to find Mizuki cooking in the kitchen. She looked up at him and gave him a small knowing smile.

"I've gotta go." Mizurio told her with a soft smile.

"I heard." Mizuki told him. "This about those AT's I managed to get you and your friends?"

"Yeah... I think we're about to get them back though." Mizurio smiled as he walked up to her, Mizuki giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"If you get them back, come over again and we'll... celebrate." She winked making him simply nod as he left her apartment.

* * *

Simca smiled as she sat on the edge of the building watching as Ichigo glared up at the man who had organised the entire Parts War the night before. When she had seen him skating through Karakura she was initially on her way to the train station to head back home. But the look he had in his eyes made her stop and follow him, wanting to know what it was that he was up to. One didn't have that kind of fire in their eyes to simply greet a friend.

First he had led her to an apartment building which under more investigation she found was the place of one of his team mates. The rather unpredictable one in her eyes, he had easily come into first place in the previous nights Parts War and held his position upon obtaining it. When Ichigo had left the apartment, he had even more determination in his eyes which made the thrill of wanting to know what he was going to do that much more desirable.

She hadn't felt like this since knowing Ikki was on the Wing Road. Upon following Ichigo, she began to wonder if he knew where he was going, seemingly searching the city for any clues as to where he could find Xcution before his path became determined once again and she was surprised to find that he was leading her to a small candy store, unlike any she had ever seen before. She hadn't managed to get close to the store since there were two teens out front arguing with one another, a red haired boy and a dark haired girl.

When Ichigo left he had a bag with him and this time, he knew exactly where he was going now. She had come to terms with the fact that he had gone to the candy store to get information on where he could find Xcution, and that's what led them to this apartment complex. She had watched him spray paint the entire car park in the symbol of the Soulless Ravens, he had somehow managed to get spray paint from the candy store. She was amused by the shocked look on Ginjo's face when he had seen what had happened.

It was a creative idea for certain, a few pictures uploaded to the Part's War website from her phone and the ratings had shot straight up, people were already calling it a dead end for the Soulless Ravens, some were on Ichigo's side but most were uncertain of what would happen during the fight that was about to happen. Thousands of AT riders were commenting on the pictures wanting to know more, but Simca didn't care what they were saying. She wanted to see what was going to happen, she could feel a power on the wind and she knew this was going to be one hell of a fight to watch.

"So you're the true leader of the Soulless Ravens, I knew the upbeat kid couldn't be the leader of a Storm Rider team, it takes guts and power to be a leader." Ginjo called down to Ichigo who continued to glare up at him from where he was standing, he could feel the power in his AT's roaring at the chance for a fight, it was like he was back fighting Kisuke again with his zanpakuto for the first time, his skates were eager for battle just like his zanpakuto once was.

"I came to get my friends AT's back." Ichigo spoke calmly. "If you want to fight, then we'll settle it in a Part's War. Right here and now, me and you."

"Oh, and why should I accept those terms when I have no interest in fighting after my team massacred yours. Why would I need just your skates when I have your teams." Ginjo questioned a grin on his face as he positioned himself up on the balcony. "A Part's War needs both parties to offer something of equal value. I'm sure your skates don't equal that of three others." Ginjo told him. "So, if you want to fight what are you going to offer my team?"

"The Soulless Raven's badge." Ichigo told him with no hesitation. "You win, you get my AT's, our badge and we fully disband completely and you won't have any other competition in Karakura Town." Ichigo told him as he watched a smirk cross Ginjo's face.

"Well how about we make this a bit more interesting." He called down. "We put completely everything on the line, you win we hand over our skates and our badge, you win you hand over your skates and your badge... however since you're also fighting for the skates of your team mates. If you lose, you also join Xcution." Ginjo grinned as he watched Ichigo, expecting a change in his expression however was surprised when it held the same scowl and glare, the fire in his eyes not even diminishing a little bit.

"Done."

"Now that's my Strawberry!" Simca laughed landing right beside Ichigo effortlessly who glanced at the pink haired young woman who tipped her hat back with a single flick of her finger before winking at him. "I'm sure you want your friends here to witness your victory right?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow before scratching his cheek with a finger as he stared owlishly at her.

"Uh... we've met before right?" Ichigo questioned making Simca sweat drop before lightly patting him on the shoulder.

"That's right!" She smiled. "I watched the Parts War last night, but you weren't there so it was kinda a bummer. I saw you heading this way and decided to see what you were up to. I'm glad I found out, this is going to be so exciting." Ichigo simply gained a deadpan look as he stared at her.

"Samantha." Simca's eyebrow began to twitch but she managed to keep her smile, even if it was faltering slightly.

"Simca." She corrected him.

"That's it." Ichigo nodded remembering. "You watched the match last night huh?" Ichigo questioned, Simca slightly stunned at how fast his mood had changed from serious, to comical to serious once more. "How'd they do?" He questioned turning back to Ginjo.

"Better then most in their first battle." Simca told him with true honesty in her words, she had to admit that the members of the Soulless Ravens had more then met her expectations. "If they were up against any other team below a D-rank, they would of won for sure. I don't know how, but with how long you've been using AT's you've reached levels that have taken years for AT riders. What's your secret?" She questioned.

"The right motivation." Ichigo told her making her gain a confused look. "You said something about my friends."

"Yeah, I was going to offer to go get them so they could watch. They're you're team after all and if you're going to be fighting for their AT's they'd want to see it right?" She smiled. "Hey, does your Cube room have cameras?" She called out to Ginjo.

"It does." Ginjo nodded in response.

"Good, post the link up onto the website, I don't want to miss a thing and I have a feeling as soon as I leave, you're going to get started." She grinned at Ichigo. "So, I better be back in a flash." With that she leapt away from Ichigo who turned back up to Ginjo who grinned and turned, entering the apartment leaving the door open in invitation for Ichigo. With one jump Ichigo was on the balcony and skated into the apartment. It was dark inside and Ichigo was on guard half expecting someone to jump out and attack him from the shadows but no attack came.

"Yo, Yukio wake up." Ginjo called out walking over to a side door and banging on it. "Set up the camera's."

"What's all the racket for?" A voice questioned making Ichigo turn his head in the darkness but only saw the figure of what looked to be girl.

"Go back to your room Riruka, I wasn't asking for you." Ginjo sighed as the door that he was banging on earlier opened to reveal Yukio with an annoyed expression on his face. "Set up the camera's in the Cube." Ginjo instructed.

"What, do you want to watch yourself again?" Yukio questioned. "And haven't I already told you how to turn the camera's on like a million times already?"

"I have a match." Silence filled the room before both Yukio and Riruka noticed Ichigo standing in the darkness.

"What like a proper match!? We had one just last night! What the hell is going on!?" Riruka shouted. "Who are you!? Ginjo, turn the light on so I can see the guy!" Ichigo did even bother to acknowledge the girl as he glared into the darkness where Ginjo was standing. Ginjo simply walked over to a wall and pressed his hand to a button bringing Ichigo's attention to the hatch opening in the centre of the room revealing a white room underneath.

"Shall we get started?" Ginjo questioned, Ichigo simply skating forward before dropping into the Cube, Ginjo soon following after the hatch closing after them. Riruka frowning recognizing him as the missing member of the Soulless Ravens.

* * *

Tatsuki sat on the windowsill of Orihime's apartment, when she had first awoken Orihime hadn't been there only leaving a note encase she had woken up. All her injuries from the previous night had been healed as if they were nothing, but Tatsuki remembered them all, the breaking of her arm, the fracturing of her ribs, her face grinding across the hard gravel.

Raising a hand to her cheek, it was perfectly smooth no sign of even a trace that the skin had been ripped from it. Orihime's powers were truly amazing. Although, as much as they could take away the injuries, to take away the pain that she felt from them... the pain inside her heart for loosing the AT battle was worse then all her injuries combined. She would rather deal with the pain of the injuries then deal with the pain of such a defeat.

She had no idea how she was going to face Ichigo now, after everything that happened, after she had lost and they were forced to give up their AT's! Slamming a hand against the windowsill Tatsuki clenched her eyes shut stopping any more tears from forming. Everything had been going so well, Ichigo was smiling again, it reminded her of when they were kids when he had the stupid grin he always had when he saw his mother. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so happy. Now... she was to blame for him losing his smile, she wouldn't be able to face him again.

"Now that's a neat trick." A voice reached her making Tatsuki's eyes open only to see the pink haired girl from the previous night simply standing on the telephone pole outside Orihime's apartment. "How did you recover from your injuries so fast?" Tatsuki simply stared at her for a minute before turning away.

"What do you want?" Tatsuki questioned, Simca immediately noting the harshness of the tone she was using.

"Oh, not much." Simca said as she crouched down on the pole. "I've already informed your other two team members of what's going on, they told me where I could find you." Tatsuki turned back to Simca with wide eyes. "Seems like the Strawberry is going to win back your AT's." Tatsuki immediately was on her feet hands clenching the railing, even though it was going to be hard to do she was wanted to be the one to tell Ichigo what had happened, she needed to be the one to explain what happened it was her fault after all. Her eyes widened and she turned back to the note Orihime had left her.

Had Orihime gone to see Ichigo? Was that how he knew what had happened?

"Where is he?" Tatsuki questioned turning back to Simca who simply smiled as she lowered the brim of her cap.

"Follow me." Simca simply stated. "Your friends are already on their way."

* * *

Ichigo stood in the Cube room, the hatch now closed leaving Ichigo and Ginjo locked within. Ichigo could see the four small sections of the Cube covered by a hardened glass where the camera's could film the entirety of their fight. Each and every single wall of the Cube was covered in skating scuff marks, aged wheel tracks and even small patches of dried blood from past battles. Ichigo had seen a few Cube matches on the internet with Keigo, mostly involving the massive Storm Rider Team, Behemoth and all of them were brutal.

The Cube was practically an arena, it would stage for their fight which was basically the concept of the match. The one left standing wins.

Ginjo simply stood across from him a smirk growing on his face.

"I've seen you fight on AT's before." Ginjo stated as he began to circle Ichigo with ease Ichigo simply following him with this eyes. "You're pretty good, for a beginner." He stated. "Better then even some of my own team, you'll be a good asset to Xcution." Ichigo simply continued to stare with his hardened eyes at the Captain of Xcution. "Yukio! Everything set!?" Ginjo called out to the blonde teen.

"_We're live and rolling, everything that happens now till I shut the camera's off will be up on the net."_ Yukio's voice echoed through the Cube from unseen speakers.

"So, this is your second big debut, first was that fight you picked with those thugs." Ginjo told him continuously circling Ichigo who stood in the centre of the Cube. "The moment I saw that video I knew I had to smash your team to pieces as soon as it formed. Xcution is the only Storm Rider team in Karakura and there is a reason for that. We've beat every other team that's risen into the dust! Be it official or not! Once we're done with them, they never put their skates back on again!"

"So, there are other storm riders in Karakura?" Ichigo questioned.

"Were." Ginjo smirked at him. "Karakura's our sand pit and we don't like others coming into play without permission."

"Good thing I don't give a crap about what you think." Ginjo grit his teeth, the attitude Ichigo was showing was completely calm and collected, as if he wasn't about to go into a battle that very well could cost him everything. A flash of red lights were shown continuously flashing from the only protruding object in the room, the light and Ichigo watched Ginjo come to a stop and ready himself.

"Once it turns green. We start." Ginjo told him as Ichigo reversed back to the opposite side of the Cube from Ginjo. The two simply stared at one another, Ginjo's rage increasing at the perfectly calm look in Ichigo's eyes. _"This kid doesn't know what's about to happen to him! I'll make him wish he never stepped foot in this Cube!"_ The instant the light flashed green Ginjo burst forward at incredibly speeds and crossed the distance between himself and Ichigo in an instant and his fist impacted the wall as Ichigo tilted his head to the side to dodge the fist, his clam eyes glaring back into the shocked look of Ginjo's.

"You're slow." Ichigo stated his gaze hardening as he brought his fist back before punching Ginjo straight in the gut sending him flying back across the Cube where he impacted the wall. Glancing at Ginjo who hit the ground and was now pushing himself up onto all fours as Ichigo glanced down at his AT's. _"Let's show everyone what our team is capable of, right Tensa Zangetsu."_ Ichigo thought as he pressed his heels down, the sharpened edged wheel's beginning to hit and grind against the ground emitting sparks from the floor.

Raising his head up Ginjo saw his opponents eyes, they were no longer brown but strangely enough glowing blue and filled with a complete and utter resolve. A resolve to not hold anything back, a resolve to kill. In an instant Ichigo was gone from sight, all that remained was black residue flickering on the spot where he once stood.

"What the..." Ginjo started as he stared at what had once been Ichigo's spiritual pressure and completely invisible to those without spiritual powers was now completely visible to the human eye. Pain echoed throughout Ginjo's entire body as he went sailing from where he had been pushing himself up from the ground to the left wall of the cube. Managing to look where he had been he saw the same black residue showing Ichigo had been the one to hit him but there wasn't any sight of Ichigo anywhere in the room. _"He's moving to fa-!" _Ichigo was kneeling before he could even finish the sentence as if he appeared out of thin air.

"Am I moving to fast for you?" The orange haired teen questioned. "Fine I'll slow it down a bit." In an instant Ichigo was gone once more but where once Ginjo hadn't been able to see any trace of Ichigo, he was now able to pick up hundreds of after images in the small room, each leaving the black flickering residue from his AT's covering the Cube floor in complete darkness.

"Don't fuck with me!" Ginjo roared his AT's shooting him forward managing to clip one of Ichigo's legs out fo sheer luck sending the teen skidding to a stop, both feet outstretched hands on the ground as he came to a stop. "You're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves." Ginjo smirked as he appeared beside Ichigo who's eyes widened at the sudden speed increase before he ducked underneath a kick and spun both his legs out however Ginjo had jumped above the teens legs and aimed his AT's straight for the back of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo managed to get his head out of the way as the AT's impacted mere inches from his face. In an instant Ginjo had kicked out, hitting Ichigo in the face with the side of his skate and sent him tumbling across the Cube floor that had been burned with Ichigo's AT power.

Ichigo spat out blood as a thin trail of crimson fell from his brow covering his face as he pushed himself up, a few droplets of blood hitting the floor. He tightened both hands into fists and he pushed himself up onto his feet as Ginjo was already heading straight for him. Ichigo began to spin on the spot as Ginjo approached and when the Xcution leader was in range Ichigo lashed out with a fist, it smashing into the side of Ginjo's jaw sending him crashing into a wall before Ichigo was on him again, the hum of both their AT's filling the cube as they continued to fight at high speeds.

Riruka and Yukio watched the high speed camera's, unable to pick up anything on the normal cameras the two inside the Cube were moving to fast for such simple cameras. Even now there were times when both were outpacing the cameras motion speed, leaving the two Xcution members unable to keep track of the two AT riders at times. The way their bodies moved and how they hit one another it was as if the Cube itself was shaking from each impact the two made, the constant sound of each punch and kick echoed as if steel beams were hitting one another. Neither were holding back and both were holding their own.

When one hit would connect another would follow before the two separated to gain their speed and collide again. Their AT's leaving nothing but scars in the Cube from where they traveled not a single wall was free from the freshly made scars. The fighters themselves, were in horrid conditions, bruises, cuts and blood mattered their entire bodies, clothes were torn and shredded.

Both Riruka and Yukio could clearly see the hate and anger in Ginjo's eyes at the simple fact that Ichigo was keeping up with him for so long and dealing the same damage back... it infuriated the man to no end. While Ichigo... he was smiling, the entire fight he was calm collected and enjoying the entirety of the fight. Neither could comprehend why Ichigo was feeling that way, when he was being injured he laughed, when he was obviously in pain he grinned. It was as if he was born to fight and AT's simple gave him the power to do so.

Riruka found the look in the orange haired teens eyes completely memorising, and quietly, she prayed he pulled through in victory, the Xcution that she was a member of now wasn't the same Xcution she had once joined. Ginjo had changed it for the worse over the years.

A screen popped up on the computer blocking a portion of the camera angles in the Cube making Yukio scowl upon seeing what it was.

"We've got guests." As soon as Yukio spoke there was banging on the door from the new arrivals. Riruka turned and hurried to answer it to find the same four that she had seen on the screen on the computer. Tatsuki, Mizurio and Keigo all stood behind a smiling Simca.

"May we come in?" Simca questioned already pushing past Riruka who shouted her annoyance as Keigo and Mizurio pushed past her also making her growl under her breath at them as they gathered around Yukio who's clear sign of irritation was shown at their presence.

"It's Riruka, right?" Tatsuki questioned making Riruka's eyes widen as she turned back to see the girl that had been severely injured by Tsukishima looking at her. Riruka's eyes widened even more as she looked perfectly fine with no injuries to speak off, where she had clearly broken her arm both hands were firmly placed in her pockets, where she had ground her face against the gravel there wasn't even a scratch. "I just wanted to say thanks, I heard it was you that called the ambulance for me." She told the magenta haired girl.

"How..." Riruka managed to get out before Tatsuki simply brushed past her to walk up to Yukio where she could clearly see Ichigo fighting with Ginjo. The match had been going on for a while, Simca and herself had been watching the fight since they got the notice on Simca's phone that it was starting. To see Ichigo fighting like that made her believe that she could become that strong with her AT's... once they got them back. After watching Ichigo fight like he was, her hope was restored in getting them back.

"Woo hoo! Kick ass Ichigo! Show 'em who's the boss!" Keigo laughed pushing Yukio away by the face making the blonde teen shout his frustration but was ignored as Keigo got closer to the screen shouting encouragement Ichigo wouldn't be able to hear.

"He's got way more potential then what I could of imagined." Simca said with wide eyes an open mouth smile growing on her face to show her excitement. _"Even more then the little crow."_ Mizurio turned his attention to the pink haired girl with a frown, just wandering what could she could possibly need Ichigo's potential for. It unnerved him slightly to think she might seek to use their team for something.

"You sure know how to take a punch." Ginjo spoke from where he was kneeling down before he spat out a mouthful of thick blood that splattered on the ground. Ichigo was pushing himself up from his knees to a standing position across the cube from him, his knee's slightly shaky. Kisuke hadn't been wrong when he said that it would take some time to adjust to the power of his AT's, most of the time that Ginjo had been able to catch him off guard was when his body had been strained sending pain shooting up through his legs. Ichigo rose a bloodied hand up and wiped the hair from his eyes as he watched Ginjo get back to his feet.

"_I won't be able to take much more, my legs are all but numb..." _Ichigo thought to himself as he looked down to see a large chunk of his pants had been ruined showing a massive gash in his leg from where Ginjo's AT's had nicked him with their wheels. He couldn't even feel the pain in his leg they were that numb, if he kept going like this they would give out, he was using everything he had to just keep standing. _"But it's good to fight along side you again."_

"You're barely able to stand, you won't be able to skate in your condition any longer." Ginjo smirked as he stood up. "It's over for you, just give up! Unless you want to die!" He laughed only to be met with the cold gaze from the orange haired teen.

"You don't have the same resolve as I do." Ichigo spoke calmly making Ginjo's eyes widen.

"What did you just say!?" Ginjo roared before Ichigo appeared right next to him and Ginjo swung his fist straight at him only for Ichigo to dodge it.

"When I dodge, I won't let you hit me." Ginjo's eyes widened as Ichigo grabbed his arm in and held it out to the side as he readied his fist back and planted it straight into the man's face breaking his nose upon connection, the force of the impact sending a shock wave threw the cube. "When I protect someone, I won't let them die!" The entire room filled with the roar of Ichigo's AT's as darkness began to seep from the spinning wheels. Ginjo stared on as Ichigo continued to hold his arm the darkness of Ichigo's AT's beginning to flood around them.

"When I attack." Ichigo gaze hardened as both disappeared as the entire cube was filled with darkness. "I kill" Those words were heard before the darkness evaporated from the room leaving Ichigo with his knee in Ginjo's gut, blood flowing from Ginjo's mouth before Ichigo grabbed him by the face and slammed him backwards head first into the floor, defeated. Ichigo collapsed down to his knees as the strength in his legs left him. "Man... what a pain in the ass."

* * *

"Cheers!" Keigo shouted all four raising their glasses up into the air Ichigo wincing slightly as he was covered in bandages and it took some effort to raise his arm high enough to clink their glasses together. The four were currently seated on Ichigo's bedroom floor, between them were snacks of all kinds and several bottles of soft drink. It was Keigo's idea to hold a celebration party for their team after the defeat of Xcution.

Upon Ichigo's victory at Gingo's knock-out his friends had remained speechless at what he had done with his AT's. Upon learning of Kisuke Urahara's involvement with his AT's made them all simply stare at him before questioning him endlessly about it. It was shocking to find that his new AT parts had been created from the very fragments of Tensa Zangetsu.

Xcution, like the deal had stated had been officially disbanded and the Soulless Ravens for defeating them had advanced from F-class to E-class, sure Keigo complained that for defeating a D-class, two team classes above their own, they should have been promoted to D-class but figured they'd just have to have more battles and prove themselves more before working their way up the ranks. Even under the stakes of the game all pairs of AT's formally belonging to Xcution were stacked in a pile off to the side where Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizurio had simply stated that they were now probably best suited for spare parts.

Before leaving the Xcution hangout Tatsuki had glared at Tsukishima the entire time only for Ichigo to tell her to let it go as they had won and it was time to move forward. Ginjo had been taken to the hospital to recover by Tsukishima while Riruka had sat quietly on the couch. Jackie and Moe had needed to be called to bring their AT's since the entire team was to give up their AT's. Ichigo didn't like the fact that they were taking the AT's of the entire team but when he had tried to say something, Simca simply told him that's how Parts Wars worked, the agreement of the stacks had to be met.

The four members of the Soulless Ravens and Simca left the hideout and had to help carry Ichigo to the Karakura clinic simply because he all but passed out as soon as they got onto the street his injuries finally taking a toll on him. Once getting him home Isshin didn't ask questions and immediately got him into the infirmary as the four others waited for him to tell them everything was ok. When Ichigo had walked out of the room bandaged with a slight limp Tatsuki punched him in the arm before all three members of his team congratulated him.

As to where they were now, celebrating their first victory and advancement to E-class Keigo glanced at Tatsuki before the two others in the room before grinning, not caring what Tatsuki would do because it was to tempting to pass up. He had to put the thought out there! Standing to his feet striking a dramatic pose as if he was about to go on some grand adventure, everyone sighed in annoyance.

"Let's do this! Mizurio! Ichigo! You're with me! There has to be a way to unlock the bathroom door! Ichigo since this is your place! You lead the charge!" Instantly Keigo's head was smashed into the floor boards of Ichigo's bedroom floor thanks to a swift ass kicking handed out by Tatsuki.

"You should of known better to even think of peeping on a girl in Tatsuki's presence Keigo." Mizurio stated to the now twitching form of

"Even if Tatsuki wasn't here I'd have kicked his ass." Ichigo growled.

"Idiot." Tatsuki huffed in annoyance as her thoughts turned to where Simca was, in the bathroom. She had asked if she could use the bathroom to freshen up, Ichigo simply obliged stating since she helped them out they owed her one. The four of them had headed for Ichigo's room to start the celebration while Simca was in the shower. Upon learning of the new female associated with Ichigo, Isshin had tried to find out anything he could about her but a beat down from his bandaged son was what he earned as reward.

"I don't know what to think about her." Mizurio stated bringing their attention to him, surprised he was the one to bring it up. "I have a feeling, she want's something form our team. I can't explain it."

"And to think, you're not drooling all over her." Tatsuki smirked. "She is an older woman after all."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have the experience the woman I go out with do." Mizurio chuckled making Tatsuki's face immediately go red at what he was insinuating. "So, not interested." He shrugged making Ichigo simply chuckled as a smirk crossed his face before Tatsuki glared at him.

"Got something to say!?" She snapped.

"No, I'm good." Ichigo told her.

"I'm sure she's perfectly fine." Keigo stated. "Now, how do I get her to go out with me! To show her the man that I am!" He cheered with a grin.

"Act like one." All three stated simultaneously making Keigo cry out.

"You guys are so mean to me!" Keigo continued to cry as the three continued to ignore him only for a knock on the door before it began to open, all turned to the new arrival before eyes widened, cheeks reddened and anger grew.

"How is everyone now?" Simca questioned standing there in nothing but a towel. "The shower was just perfect, really what I needed. Much appreciated Strawberry." She smiled happily walking into the room, her hair wet, droplets of water dropping down from her bangs into her impressive cleavage. She crossed the room, four sets of eyes on her before she situated herself on Ichigo's bed and began to dry her hair with a hand towel, eyes closed with a pleasant look on her face as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Would you get dressed!" Tatsuki roared getting up on her feet. "Don't you think it's a little indecent to enter a boys room in nothing more then a towel!?" She shouted at the pink haired woman now simply smiling up at her before she rose a hand to where the towel was holding together.

"I could take it off if you boys prefer." She winked at them toying with the towel bringing attention to her large breasts, Keigo eagerly nodded only for Ichigo to smack him up side the head. "You see, I would change but Yuzu put my clothes in the wash and it would seem that I don't have any other clothes with me..." She said tapping a finger to her chin as Tatsuki continued to grow in anger before her. "Oh I know, Strawberry can I borrow some underwear."

"Like hell!" Tatsuki snapped.

"Oh, then maybe I can borrow yours? Here let me help you get out of those pants." She said reaching forward only for Tatsuki to slap her hands out of the way.

"Stop being a damn pervert!" Tatsuki shouted making Simca giggle.

"It was only a joke." Tatsuki continued to glare before Simca simply lay back on Ichigo's bed and stretched her arms out wide. "You're bed's really comfy Ichigo, I think I'll stay here tonight."

"What!?" Ichigo and Keigo shouted.

"Come to my place! We've got room!" Keigo tried to tell her.

"Oh, but I've already spoken about it with Father... oh my, I'm already calling him my dad." Simca giggled as she rose her hands up to her cheeks. "I guess him calling me his new daughter really got to me." She continued as she sat up making Ichigo's eyes narrow as he turned for the door to see Isshin poking his head in with a grinning face before he gave his son a thumbs up and sprinted away like a mad man. "Since my train back to Tokyo doesn't leave till tomorrow I explained my situation and he more then happily offered me a place to stay."

"You bastard! You planned this entire thing didn't you!" Ichigo roared flying from where he was seated and out the door, those remaining in his room hearing the girlish screams of Ichigo's father all the way from downstairs.

"It's like the Parts War didn't even happen." Mizurio smiled as he leaned back on his hands and looked up to the ceiling. "I just hope now we can just get back to having fun, it seem like it was a life time ago that we were at the construction site just hanging out."

"I know what you mean." Tatsuki nodded her head in agreement as she sat back down where she had once before and glanced over at their AT's that were now lined up along the wall, she had to smile knowing she wouldn't have to give it up, none of them would and it was all because of Ichigo.

"All you guys seem pretty close." Simca smiled as she sat back on Ichigo's bed crossing her legs as she did so, the towel riding up to her thighs. "You should think about coming to Tokyo some time soon, have some fun matches with some AT riders that aren't set about to ruin your team. There are those that ride just for fun ya know." She smiled.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea." Keigo nodded in agreement. "If it's just for fun I don't see why not, I mean we didn't get into this for the Part's Wars and everything, we did it just to hang out."

"That's true." Mizurio nodded with a smile.

"Man... that guy..." Ichigo breathed out as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He ran a hand through his hair before turning to Simca and blushing at her state of dress before she winked at him and he slammed open his cupboard door before throwing a shirt at her which she caught effortlessly. "At least put that on!" Ichigo growled.

"Thank you Strawberry." Simca smiled making Ichigo huff before taking his seat as Simca pulled the shirt over herself, it coming down to her thighs on her much smaller frame.

For hours upon hours the five sat in Ichigo's room simply talking, Simca learning more about the Soulless Ravens as Keigo told 'grand' stories about each and everyone of them, some resulting in laughter others Keigo being beaten by either Tatsuki or Ichigo. She had to admit they were a group she found fun to be with.

When their topics began to turn to AT's Simca was the first to come in and state where they could improve, having watched three of them she could see where they needed help and she didn't hesitate in offering her assistance. She was happy to see that they were actually paying attention knowing that they needed to improve to get past their defeat. She saw how much Tatsuki was listening, how she was asking questions on how to advance in all aspects, it made her happy to know after what she had suffered through she was reaching out for the help she needed, not a lot of people could admit that they needed help.

Simca still didn't know how Tatsuki had healed from her injuries so fast and when she had brought up the topic of how it was even possible she immediately saw the dark look in Ichigo's eyes and how Keigo made it more then obvious that he was changing the subject. She didn't truly know how to act to that so simply followed along with it not wanting to push boundaries she knew shouldn't be pushed.

It was hours later when Ichigo was up on the roof, AT's on his feet, Tatsuki and Keigo were heading home while Mizurio had mentioned about a separate celebration with Mizuki. Ichigo was simply staring up at the night sky it having gotten late before they even knew it. A soft hum filled his ears before he sat up to see Simca dressed in her usual getup apart from her hat as she landed on the roof a few feet from him she simply smiled at him.

"It's a nice night." Simca stated turning her back to him and looking up at the sky. "You know, sometimes when I'm riding, I feel like I can stay up there forever." She told him.

"I know what you mean." Ichigo nodded as he turned his attention to the stars before the soft hum of Simca's AT's filled his ears again and she was kneeling before him, her face the same level with his own.

"Ichigo." She started using his name since coming to know it. "There are so many things about AT's that you don't know, a whole world that can open up to you if you let it." Ichigo rose an eyebrow not knowing what she was saying before she turned and sat with her back to him, her back pressing up against his knees as she looked up to the sky. "I want to show you this world that you don't know about, you and your friends, the Soulless Ravens." She continued not taking her eyes off the night sky.

"I want you to come to Tokyo." She told him making his eyes widen slightly. "Not tomorrow of course." She giggled. "But soon. I'll make sure it's worth it." Ichigo didn't know what to say to that and both remained quiet, simply sitting in the cool night air watching the night sky before she turned and smiled at him. "Well I should get some sleep, my train leave's pretty early."

"I should turn in too." Ichigo agreed and both rose before leaping off the roof and landing in the street before skating up to the front door. The two headed inside, Ichigo's family having already gone to bed. Simca simply sat on the couch taking her AT's off to sleep in the futon that Yuzu had set up for her in the lounge room. "Ah... goodnight." Ichigo said making Simca giggle.

"Goodnight." She told him as he turned and headed up the stairs. Climbing into bed after taking his AT's off he simply lay in the darkness wondering what it could be like, to take Simca up on her offer to go to Tokyo for the soul reason of Air Treks. As he lay there he couldn't find a single down side about it, it would simply increase his love for AT's make the Soulless Ravens undoubtedly stronger and show them a new world in AT's. As he fell asleep he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Ichigo!" An irritated voice reached his ears. "Ichigo, wake up!" Undoubtedly it was Yuzu, and for some reason his little sister was annoyed at him. "ICHIGO WAKE UP!" A pillow hit Ichigo in the head making Simca giggle as Ichigo groaned. Opening his eyes he saw the pouting face of Yuzu who was making the best attempt to glare at him making him raise an arm up to cover his face.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry it's not your brother fault." Simca said sitting up, bringing the blanket up to hold to her naked chest. "It really was my idea."

"_What the hell is going on?"_ Ichigo thought to himself not knowing the situation he was currently in, although he was wandering why Simca was in his bed... oh shit.

"Simca made my boy a man!" Isshin cried. "Karin get the camera! We can't loose this moment! Your brother lost his virginity to a woman! It has to be recorded in history!" Isshin shouted in glee making Ichigo's eyes harden as he sat up glaring at Isshin who was crying tears of joy behind his furious little sister who had her hands on her hips as if she were a mother demanding an explanation of why he was in bed with a naked woman.

"Screw you old man." Karin's voice reached him as she walked past Ichigo's room.

"What the hell is going on!" Ichigo roared.

"I simply found the temptation of sneaking into your bed last night irresistible." Simca giggled. "Your body was so _hot_..." She purred making Ichigo and Yuzu both blush at the context she was using. "So I found my clothes irritable, and took them off." She simply stated making Ichigo's jaw drop.

"Ichigo's... still... a..." Isshin started. "WAHHHHH my boy is still a virgin! God have you no mercy!" He shouted turning his gaze to the heavens with his fists raised to the sky.

"I'd be happy to rectify that." Simca winked at Ichigo making his entire face go red before he leapt over her out of bed and made an effort to get everyone out of his room before turning back to Simca.

"Get dressed!" He ordered as he closed the door behind him and leaned up against it before turning his attention to his father before he got punched in the face with an epic thumbs up.

"You've got a keeper there! She's just like your mother!" Isshin cheered.

"What!?" Ichigo roared which turned into a brawl while Yuzu simply moped about as she went about her morning Sunday chores. The brawl continued on through breakfast until it ended with them at the front door fist's in one another's faces as Simca simply smiled bowing to both Yuzu and Karin thanking them both for having her for the night. Yuzu was clearly happy she was leaving.

"You're welcome here any time!" Isshin cheered landing a swift round house to his son's face. "Hell move in! We can get my son a bigger bed so you can share!"

"Dad!" Yuzu cried.

"Man... he's just asking for it today." Karin sighed as she simply waited for the inevitable.

"Then we need to think about the wedding! Grand babies would come next! Oh! This is so exciting!" Isshin shouted in joy as he began to jump up and down on the spot and clapping like a child before the back of his head was grabbed and slammed into the wall leaving a blood trail as he slumped down to the ground. Ichigo stood with a pissed expression on his face making Yuzu and Karin say their goodbyes to Simca who simply giggled.

"Well, this was the most fun I've had in a while." Simca told him. "I won't forget it, that's for sure."

"I really wish you would." Ichigo muttered as he messed up his orange hair before all of a sudden Simca was before him making his eyes widen as she closed her eyes and leaned up pressing her lips to his cheek before pulling back leaving Ichigo a blushing mess.

"Until our next meeting, Strawberry." She winked before laughing as she flew off on her AT's towards the train station leaving a shell shocked Ichigo standing there as he watched her disappear off in the distance before he felt a hand around his ankle making him scowl and look down at his grinning father.

"I'm so prou-gack!" Son's foot had met Father's face for the uncounted number of times.


End file.
